Mi Primer Amor
by Megami Mars
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron desde antes, pero la escuela los separa, aunque el tiempo no evita que dejen de ser amigos, pero... Inu quiere algo más, pero tendra mucha competencia.
1. Una bella amistad

**Perdon, pero también esta historia la borraron y estoy molesta por eso, no eh roto ninguna regla!!! que les pasa... de verdad que exageran... **

* * *

**Una bella amistad**

Eran las 6:00 p.m. y en la casa de los Higurashi, una parejita de niños jugaba alegremente, Kagome 7 años y su amiguito Inuyasha de 10 años, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edades, dado que el carácter de Kagome es demasiado tierno y esto causo su amistad, aunque de no ser como sucedieron las cosas, se llevarían mal.

Flash B.

La madre de Kagome se encontraba en una primaria pidiendo los requisitos para inscribir a su hija, ya que dentro de poco tendría que dejar el jardín de niños; mientras tanto Kagome jugaba en el jardín cerca de la dirección cuando se percato que unos niños grandes molestaban a otro más pequeño (aunque mayor que ella), le hacían burla por su cabello negro con un brillo plateado, realmente lo que pasaba, era que le tenían envidia puesto que llamaba mucho la atención de las maestras y de algunas niñas. Kagome no dudo en ir a tratar de defenderlo (no por ser tierna, le quita tener carácter fuerte desde niña).

Kagome: ¡Abusivos! Déjenlo en paz.

Niño 1: Tu mocosa no te metas si no quieres que te pegemos.

Kagome: Inténtalo y te muerdo.

Inuyasha: Niña no te metas, no necesito que me defiendan, ¡¡¡Puedo solo!!!

Niño 2: Sí, no te metas a defender a tu novio.

Kagome: ¿? ¿Eso es una grosería? Nótese su inocencia n,ñU

Inuyasha: ¡Esta niña no es mi novia!

Niño 3: Si claro... (Empuja a una Kagome distraída tratando de entender la palabra "Novia")

Inuyasha: ¿Qué no te enseñaron que a las niñas no se les pega? (Gracias a la intromisión de Kagome le dio tiempo de recuperarse y le asesta un golpe en el estomago al niño que empujo a Kagome)

Los otros dos niños se le van encima y lo comienzan a golpear, el otro trataba de levantarse sin conseguirlo a falta de aire y Kagome llorando por no poder quitarles a los niños de encima a Inuyasha. Una maestra se da cuenta, desde el bacón del salón les grita - ¡Dejen en paz a Inuyasha – los niños se asustan - La Maestra Kagura, maldición corran - dejando tirado a su otro compañero.

El niño se desespero y trato de levantarse y correr, pero un orgulloso Inuyasha (a pesar de estar molido en el suelo), le agarro del pantalón tirandolo, provocando que el niño le tirara una patada, Kagome al sentirse inútil al no poder hacer nada por él antes, puso sus manos para parar la patada, pero fallo y le lastimo sus manos. De la impresión que le dio a Inuyasha y para evitar que la volviera a patear, lo soltó. Kagome estaba llorando, Inuyasha como pudo se sentó tratando de acercarse a ella, lo cual la hizo recordar que él estaba más lastimado.

Inuyasha: ¿Niña estas bien?

Kagome: Creo que me duele un poquito, ¿Pero a ti te duele más?

Inuyasha: No seas mentirosa, mira tienes las manos rojas, eso es lo que te ganas por meterte en pelea de chicos niña metich...... (Kagome había sacado un pañuelo, empezó a limpiarle la sangre de la rodilla justo cuando él estaba por insultarla, por lo que prefirió callar)

Kagome: Lo siento, es que no se me hizo justo, perdóname. (pone ojos de borrego a medio morir, con los ojos lagrimosos)

Inuyasha: No llores, olvídalo, dime si estas bien.

Kagome: Bueno, si me duele un poquito.

En ese momento llega la maestra Kagura, alcanzo a los niños que golpearon a Inuyasha y antes que quisieran escapar los llevo a la dirección, después fue a donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome, los interrogo sobre el incidente, posteriormente los llevo a la enfermería, mientras iba por la mamá de Kagome y daba aviso a la madre de Inuyasha.

Enfermera: Esperen aquí niños, sus padres no tardan en venir.

Kagome: Espero que mami no se enoje, aun no entro en la escuela y ya me castigaron.

Inuyasha: No te castigaron, te curaron y no tiene porque regañarte y si te regaña yo te defiendo.

Kagome: Que lindo niño, gracias

Inuyasha: Feh! .... no digas eso.

Kagome: Por cierto, cual es tu nombre, yo soy Kagome

Inuyasha: Mi nombre es Inuyasha, qué edad tienes Kagome

Kagome: 5 años, dice mami que dentro de poco tendré 6 y por eso tengo que entrar a la primaria

Inuyasha: Así que apenas entraras, entonces tendré que cuidarte de los niños de hace rato, seguro te querrán molestar para desquitarse de la reprimenda que les darán, yo estoy 4 año, ya cumplí 8 años.

En ese momento entraron Izayoi y Samaria, las madres de los niños, quienes un poco antes de entrar notaron lo felices que estaban platicando, Samaria le agradeció a Inuyasha el haber protegido a su hija y Kagome dijo a Izayoi que él la iba a cuidar, cosa que al pequeño Inuyasha no le hizo gracia, pues su madre lo empezó a incomodar con cursilerías.

Fin de Flash B.

Las familias de los niños eran totalmente opuestas, la familia de Inuyasha tenía una buena posición económica dado que su padre Inutaisho trabajaba en el gobierno, mientras que la familia de Kagome era desde tiempos antiguos sacerdotes de un templo, la pasaban bien, pero Kagome había sido elegida para seguir la tradición familiar, lo que la llevaría a ser educada de una manera más estricta y no debería casarse jamás.

Cuando en ese tiempo se suscito el enfrentamiento con los niños en la primaria, tras la amistad de Inuyasha y Kagome, las familias no vieron mal que se llevaran, puesto que Inuyasha era algo especial, rara vez compartía su tiempo con niños de su edad y aun menos con niñas, por otro lado la familia de Kagome le permitía esta amistad puesto que su edad era muy corta y no le veían problema, al menos a esa edad no. Por su lado, las madres de los niños hicieron buena amistad y hasta bromeando dijeron que los comprometerían (Samaria estaría completamente de acuerdo, pero su padre era muy rígido en cuanto a las leyes familiares, así que no daba mucho hincapié a estas bromas).

Pasaron así pasaron algunos años, Inuyasha pronto ingresaría a la secundaría, dejando a su hermosa amiguita en la primaria. Pero esto no era lo que lo molestaba, en realidad escucho una platica que lo mortifico mucho. Su padre Inutaisho debía irse de Japón, cuestiones de trabajo según decía, tenia que viajar con su familia, al menos el tiempo que Inuyasha cursara su secundaría en otro país. Se sintió desesperado, pues aunque lo negara, no quería dejar de ver a la ingenua niña con la que compartía ahora sus secretos y juegos de video, antes pensó que sólo la miraba como hermana, pero sentía un cariño demasiado especial.

Por esos días tras los papeleos para el viaje, Inuyasha no tenía oportunidad de hablar con Kagome, pero afortunadamente sus padres dieron una fiesta de despedida y allí le diría su inquietud, el problema es que saldrían al día siguiente. Por parte de Samaria no quería decirle a su hija, pero se lo venía insinuando desde que se entero, porque sabía que la niña se pondría mal. El día de la fiesta llego y Samaria arreglo lo mejor posible a Kagome, entre hablando en serio y no, le menciono que su amiguito Inuyasha tendría que estudiar fuera un tiempo y pronto regresaría, la niña pensó que era una broma más de su madre. Muy egoístamente el abuelo se sentía muy contento por esto, pues tenía miedo que de seguir juntos, podían seguirse encariñando aun más.

Continuara....

* * *

Espero que les gusten las historias demasiado melosas, bueno, no es para tanto, pero tendrá un poco de todo. Agradezco el apoyo incondicional de mi bebe KeroCaliPatito y también le dedico este fic.... y obviamente también les agradezco a ustedes por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo... por favor dejen Review's n.n 


	2. Una Despedida

**Una despedida**

La casa estaba tan bella, demasiado arreglada, de manera fina al igual que la música, los alimentos eran realmente exquisitos, todos se la pasaban de maravilla, aunque cierto niño moría por ver a una invitada en especial.

- Que hermoso niño tienes Izayoi

- Es tan lindo (le aprietan una mejilla)

- Se parece tanto a su padre

Izayoi: En carácter más de lo que se imaginan

Inuyasha: Mamá ven por favor

Izayoi: ¿Me permiten un segundo? - se aleja de las señoras con las que platicaba - Dime hijo

Inuyasha: Perdóname, pero me molestan muchísimo esas señoras

Izayoi: ¿De cuando acá tan educado amor? ¿Quieres pedirme algo verdad?

Inuyasha se pone rojo, sabe que no le puede ocultar lo que esta pensando, pero prefiere resumir todo de modo simple para no levantar más sospechas.

Inuyasha: En realidad voy a tomar aire a la entrada, no quiero seguir con las señoras

Izayoi: Muy bien hijo ve

No tardo ni un segundo y casi sale corriendo sin darle las gracias a su madre, cuando llego a la entrada, no dejaba de mirar los carros que de detenían frente a la casa, pasaron algunos minutos cuando al fin llego su amiga. Inuyasha bajo a recibir a sus invitados, cosa que a la señora Samaria le pareció un gesto encantador, la verdad es que sentía demasiado cariño por el niño y sabía que su hija se lo tenía aun más.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches señora, hola Kagome

Samaria: Gracias por venirnos a recibir hijo, si gustas sigo sola, quédate a platicar con Kagome

Kagome: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ups... digo, hola Inu, como estas

Los tres soltaron una risa, al parecer a los niños les agrado mucho la idea y no perdieron tiempo, aprovechando el lleno de su casa, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome la parte de atrás de la casa aprovechando que no había tanta gente como adentro, además todo estaba adornado de forma muy elegante, pequeños foquitos brillando desde lo alto de algunos árboles y las fuentes iluminadas, cerca de allí estaban unos columpios, la gente pasaba por allí pero no se detenían, el jardín estaba tan bello que preferían caminar.

Inuyasha: Kagome siéntate, mira te traje aquí por una razón importante y no quería que nos interrumpieran

Kagome: Si dime

Inyasha: Seguro algo te haz enterado, veras... la verdad es que.... no nos veremos por algunos años... o eso creo

Kagome: Perooooo, entonces es cierto, ¿te iras a estudiar al extranjero?

Inuyasha: Ese no es el motivo, mi padre nos lleva por trabajo, por eso estudiare fueras, el problema es que no tiene un tiempo definido, calcula que será terminando la secundaria

Kagome: ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Y aun bajo la advertencia que puede ser más?

Inuyasha: .................

Kagome: No quiero que te vayas

Inuyasha: Ni yo, sabes que, te voy a extrañar demasiado.....

Kagome: Yo más... eres mi mejor amigo.....

No puede aguantar más las lágrimas y se pone a llorar, pero no quiere que su amigo la vea, así que se levanta rápido del columpio y camina rápidamente, pero Inuyasha la alcanza y la abraza.

Inuyasha: Yo no te quiero sólo como amigo... eres más que eso, creeme jamás te olvidare y te escribiré cartas para no perder el contacto contigo, ¿Harás lo mismo?

Kagome: Gracias por tus palabras, por supuesto que responderé tus cartas

Inuyasha: Kagome yo... quería pedirte que me esperes por favor, regresare, te lo prometo

Kagome no entendió muy bien a que se refería y claro, él tampoco fue muy claro pues tenía pena, pero cuando ella estaba por preguntarle, fueron interrumpidos.

Izayoi: Niños los andaba buscando, pro favor vengan conmigo

Los dos niños y la señora se dirigieron al salón principal, en ese momento se da el anuncio de felicitaciones al señor Inutaisho por su nuevo puesto en el gobierno, algunas palabras de despedida de gente importante, demasiado aburrido para los niños, pero a Inuyasha lo tenía su madre junto a su padre y Kagome se encontraba casi atrás de toda la gente que se acerco para brindar por el éxito de Inutaisho.

La noche ya estaba por terminar, pusieron unos bals a gusto de Izayoi y le pidió a Inuyasha sacara a bailar a su amiga, él preferiría seguir hablando con ella, pero la madre de Kagome le hizo la seña de que bailaran y no le quedo más que obedecer, desgraciadamente por la música tan fuerte y rodeados de tanta gente que les dirigía la mirada y estaban atentos a ellos por ser él el hijo del gran empresario, no pudieron seguir platicando.

Al final de la fiesta no les quedo nada más que decirse hasta luego casi sin querer separarse, pero sus padres los separaron después de un bello abrazo y un beso en la frente de Kagome por parte de Inuyasha y se dijeron hasta luego. Durante algún tiempo Kagome lloro extrañando a su compañero de juegos, en la escuela se porto un tanto seria, pero después de un tiempo se hizo amiga de una niña llamada Sango la cual le levanto mucho el animo, posteriormente conocería a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.

Inuyasha paso deprimido también bastante tiempo, como siempre su seriedad le impedía hacer amistad con otros compañeros, hasta que se presento uno nuevo, unos meses después que él llegara, su nombre era Miroku y era de Japón como él, entre cortadamente hicieron platica al enterarse Miroku que Inuyasha era también del mismo lugar (o mejor dicho, trato de sacarle las palabras), no fue su única amistad, pero si la más firme.

El tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado casi 8 años, la madre de Kagome tuvo un niño al que le puso Sota, Inuyasha termino la secundaria e ingreso a la universidad con un alto promedio, estudiaba la carrera de negocios empresariales a gusto de su padre y tal vez un poco por él mismo (por cierto que en algunas secundarias duran 5 años y no hay preparatoria, de allí directo a la universidad), además estaba practicando Fut Boll Americano, allí desahogaba un poco su agresividad que no se le quitaba, aunque se seguía demostrando serio, ahora era un muchacho muchísimo más apuesto, no le faltaban admiradoras, pero él jamás tomo a nadie en serio, pues según él, todas eran una convenencieras que ni siquiera lo conocían lo suficiente.

Kagome por su lado, había comenzado su entrenamiento para ser la sucesora de su abuelo como sacerdotisa además de que con algo de trabajo estaba estudiando la secundaria, no es que fuera mala para el estadio, simplemente se distraía mucho fantaseando, pero era excelente en la materia de arquería, ella se estaba volviendo aun más hermosa y agraciada que cuando era niña, pero eso si, su carácter seguía siendo impulsivo cuando tenía alguna preocupación o se enojaba, tenía pretendientes pero su abuelo como siempre le prohibía relacionarse mucho con ellos, de no ser por su madre, ni amigos tendría.

Inuyasha y Kagome se escribían por cartas como prometieron, aunque para sorpresa de ella, él la llamo varias veces por teléfono, él no le había vuelto a mencionar nada de aquella noche o de lo que intento decirle al final, sentía mucha pena, mucho más porque la distancia lo ponía inseguro, mientras que Kagome entendió el asunto de modo distinto, no queriendo preguntar a nadie, creyó que él se refería a un cariño de hermanos, pues desde niña tenía entendido que ella no se podría casar, por lo tanto no tendría novios y no se quiso hacer ilusiones con nadie, aunque la edad la hacia fantasear con algunos chicos traicionado mentalmente su deber, pero quien lo sabría, tan sólo a una persona le contaba sus secretos y fue allí donde empezaron los problemas.

* * *

**NOTA 1**: Disculpen el retraso, no fue mi culpa, agradezco que me dejaran sus Review's pero desgraciadamente y no se porque me borraron este fic, el cual volví a subir y espero no lo vuelvan a borrar, pues no estoy violando ninguna regla... entonces espero que sigan apoyándome con sus Review, espero esta vez no me borren la historia. 


	3. Cartas y Celos

**Muchas Felicidades por estas Fechas, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo para todos, en especial a mi hermoso bebe Cali, pues estamos cumpliendo ya los 2 años de novios, Felicidades!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Cartas y Celos**

(Carta a Kagome)

Estimada Kagome

Hola como te encuentras, últimamente te he notado bastante extraña, tu manera de escribir esta cambiando, no quiero creer que te estas cansando de escribirme o será el caso, no lo creo, dime la verdad tienes problemas con tu familia, no te guardes nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y siempre te apoyare.

En estos momentos en mi carrera están marchando bastante bien las cosas, me han informado que aparte de mi estudio aquí, tengo que especializarme en aprender sobre los negocios y tratados de Japón, vaya que se me hará pesado cuando ese momento llegué, estaré ocupado en cosas que considero más importantes que me distraeré, aunque creo que valdrá la pena.

Por el momento es todo lo que puedo contarte pues ando algo atareado, tengo que dejar algunas cosas en orden antes de.... bueno ya te enteraras a su tiempo, pórtese bien señorita quinceañera, se que pronto los cumplirás y te tengo una sorpresa, ya veras que en el momento que menos te lo esperes, te sorprenderás de un regalo que te mandare. Salúdame a tu familia y cuídate mucho mi querida Kagome

Con cariño Inuyasha

(Carta a Inuyasha)

Querido Inuyasha

Hola señor empresario, seguro le va de las mil maravillas, espero que estés bien, yo me encuentro de bastante bien, pero vaya que si tienes olfato para detectar mis cambios, no de en balde me conoces bien, te contare, como sabes mi familia no me permite tener alguna relación con alguien por la tradición que tenemos, pero la verdad es que me ilusione con alguien de la escuela, eh salido un par de veces con él, se llama Kouga y te llevaras una sorpresa, él te conoce y me ha contado me conoce a mi también de tiempo, ah perdón no te dije, según me ha contado, estudiamos una parte de la primaria juntos, pero no recuerdo quien era y él tampoco me lo menciona.

En la escuela me va bastante bien, no puedo quejarme, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.... esta bien, hago hasta donde no me distraigo, no se me quita la manía, en la arquería no eh obtenido el 1º lugar pero no me interesa mucho, lo practico porque me hace sentir bien, no obstante una maestra esta empeñada en hacerme competir dentro de algunos meses, me excuso diciendo que puedo bajar en mis materias pero creo que ella es de las que no aceptan un "no" por respuesta, veremos que pasa.

Vaya que si me tienes en suspenso, que será lo que me darás de regalo, acaso me llamaras más tiempo del normal, me regalaras un hermoso auto convertible, jajajaja es broma, me da mucho gusto que te acuerdes de esta fecha, se que siempre lo haces, pero como siempre, tu eres el primero en felicitarme, me encantan esos detalles tuyos.

Espero que sigas igual o mejor en la escuela y no se a que te refieres con eso de que te distraerás de tu carrera, no pensaras cambiarla o no se, la verdad que esta vez te pasaste, tu carta parece un enigma que me hace tener mucha curiosidad, así como me dices tu, cuenta conmigo y si necesitas un consejo, sólo pídelo que para eso estoy jejejejeje. Salúdame mucho a tu familia y te cuidas mucho, sigue portándote bien también eh.

Te quiere mucho Kagome.

Esta vez no tardo en recibir respuesta, antes tardaría mínimo 3 semanas, pero esta vez tardo 1, la mando por correo especial, tanto que Kagome se emociono pensando que tal vez le estaba adelantando su regalo de cumpleaños o que tanto misterio guardado tenía respuesta en esta nueva carta, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevaría:

Kagome

Por lo que veo estas bastante bien, ya no tengo ni que preguntártelo, al parecer las costumbres de tu familia no te impiden meterte por los ojos a otras personas, creí que eras más seria, últimamente me he venido llevando sorpresas no muy agradables y mira como me vienes a salir tu, me siento bastante molesto por todo esto, la verdad tenía muchas cosas planeadas pero lo estoy reconsiderando gracias a ti, feh no vale ni la pena decirte, seguro que ya la popularidad te nublo la razón y no piensas bien las cosas, ahora te dejas llevar por juicios banales, te pido por favor que no te molestes en escribirme, en estos momentos estaré más ocupado y no se hasta cuando me desocupe.

Inuyasha

P.D. Pensé que cumplirías la promesa

Kagome se sorprendió mucho de esta ultima carta, no entendía bien a que se refería él con todo eso, realmente la tenía en intrigada y más porque no le cabía en la cabeza que se enojara por cosas tan triviales, si ese fuese el caso, su buena amiga Sango a quien siempre le confiaba sus secretos, le dijo que posiblemente Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella y por eso se había comportado así, Kagome siempre siguió en la postura del pensamiento de "cariño de hermanos" así pasaron algunos meses sin respuesta, lo más extraño es que ni siquiera la llamo por teléfono, ni siquiera el día que cumplió los 15 años, se sintió decepcionada y un poco molesta, así que le escribió nuevamente:

¿Estimado? Inuyasha

Hola, como me pediste te deje de escribir un tiempo, pero realmente tenía ganas de contestarte desde la ultima vez, no se que dije que te hice sentir mal o en que te ofendí, no entiendo a que promesa te referías, yo siempre eh cumplido las que nos hemos hecho, perdóname amigo por lo siguiente que te diré, pero no me lo puedo callar más, "ERES UN GROSERO INSENSIBLE QUE NO TIENE NI EL MÁS MINIMO TACTO PARA DECIR COSAS TAN CRUELES QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR A HERIR PROFUNDAMENTE, NO PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN PATAN", la verdad que me hiciste llorar mucho cuando recibí tu ultima carta y eso es lo que pensé decirte, no entiendo en que va terminar nuestra amistad, parece que ya esta algo rota, se que te vas a molestar por lo que dije, pero mejor dime cual fue mi error y no me hagas sentir tan miserable, de acuerdo, espero tu respuesta sea cual sea.

Desconcertada y triste, Kagome

Después de mandar esta carta, a las dos semanas, Samaria contesto el teléfono, era una llamada para su hija (más tarde se lo comento), un joven que no conocía, llamo dando el recado para Kagome, pidiendo que le dijese que la informarla que pronto arreglarían las cosas y eso fue todo, Samaria conocía perfectamente la voz de todos sus amigos, por eso se preocupo mucho al atender esta llamada y Kagome quería pensar que fue Inuyasha quien había llamado y tal vez por su enojo no quiso dar su nombre, en fin, fuera lo que fuera, de verdad esperaba pronto saber a que se referían con eso.

Paso un tiempo sin respuesta en carta o teléfono, por esas fechas se daban las primeras competencias de arquería dentro de la escuela de Kagome y como ella antes se lo contó a Inuyasha, la maestra casi a jalones la hizo entrar en la competencia, esto la absorbió tanto que perdió un poco la noción de algunas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, para que los alumnos no tuviesen problemas en sus estudios, las competencias internas se harían cada tercer día por la tarde, después de una semana de practica, empezó la competencia. Se les permitió a amigos y familiares de los alumnos ingresar a la competencia para ver su desarrollo. Dos chicos algo perdidos empezaron a pedir información hasta llegar al salón donde ya había empezado la competición.

- Perdona, sabes quién es la Srita. Kagome Higurashi

Yuka: Sí, faltan 2 turnos para que ella pase

Eri: ¿La conoces?

- No, en realidad yo no la conozco, la conoce él

Dice esto mientras señala a un joven de cabello largo entre negro y plateado que esta concentrado mirando a cada jovencita que sube a demostrar que tan diestra es con el arco.

Ayumi: ¿Tu quién eres?

El joven no le presto el más mínimo caso, entonces otra chica se acerco para reclamarle tomándole del hombro, entonces el acompañante de este muchacho, tomando la mano de la chica para evitar algún problema.

Sango: Oigan ustedes, no sean tan majaderos....

En ese momento es interrumpida por una mirada llena de enojo por parte del chico que antes había ignorado a las muchachas y estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando el anunciador por fin dijo - Srita. Kagome Higurashi, favor de pasar al centro - entonces todos prestaron atención al centro del salón. Este era el tiro final para saber quienes habían calificado a la siguiente ronda. Kagome dio justo en el blanco, muchas de las personas que la conocían la vitorearon, después de anunciar a las finalistas, entre las que se encontraba Kagome un joven llego repentinamente con unas rosas y se las entrego para felicitarla.


	4. Perros y Gatos

**Perros y Gatos**

Kagome: Muchas gracias Houjou - Kun

Houjou: De nada, son para la mejor competidora y más herm...

Kagome como siempre despistada lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, pero esta vez fue por la intervención de otro chico que también la felicitaba pero con un abrazo. Mientras alguien de muy mala gana presenciaba esto y no tardaría en llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Kouga: De verdad, estuviste fenomenal hermosa Kagome

Kagome: No digas eso, me apenas

Houjou: Es cierto, haces muy buen papel con el arco

Si claro, cualquiera que es tan torpe en los estudios, mínimo sabes hacer algo a medias bien

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a buscar quién había formulado tremendo comentario acerca de su amiga, aunque Kagome no sólo estaba sorprendida, estaba furiosa

Kagome: Y a ti quien te da derecho a opinar en lo que no te importa

Yo opino lo que se me da la gana

Houjou¡Oye amigo, no deberías ser tan majadero!

Kouga: Infeliz, pide perdón a Kagome.

Sango, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi¡Majadero, pide perdón a Higurashi!

Y tú quien eres para llamarla por su nombre

Kagome: Eso es algo que a ti no te importa

Kouga: Soy pretendiente de Kagome

Houjou: Su qué!

Así que tú eres el famoso Kouga

Kouga¿Como sabes mi nombre inepto?

Eso no te importa

Una persona se paro entre estos dos chicos para evitar que se agarraran a golpes y rápidamente trato de calmar a su amigo - Vamos Inuyasha, no pelen por tonterías, mejor discúlpate con la señorita - entonces esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la mente de Kagome, se quedo helada al escuchar ese nombre, no se podía ni mover, tal vez fue su enojo el que impidió ver esos rasgos tan poco comunes que siempre lo caracterizaron, aunque había cambiado, ahora era mucho más guapo y alto, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, su rostro estaba pálido, seguía sin poder articular palabras al estar perdida en su mente, no sabía como reaccionar, si abrazarlo de alegría o darle una tremenda bofetada por su ofensa, o tal vez el quiso jugarle una broma pesada, - si... tal vez era eso pensó - ella. Los demás dejaron de discutir al notar la cara de Kagome.

Sango¿Kagome te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Y... yo... yo...

Kouga: Seguramente el cara de perro la hizo ponerse así

Inuyasha: A quien le dices cara de perro, lobo sarnoso, si ella esta así es porque es su estado natural de niña tonta...

Kagome rápidamente bajo la mirada al piso, se vieron caer unas gotas de agua, a pesar de que su fleco la tapaba parte del rostro, se pudo ver como cambiaba de un tono pálido a uno rojo, hasta que alzo la mirada y lo vio llena de enojo y se aproximo a Inuyasha y acto seguido, le dio tremenda bofetada.

Kagome¡INUYASHA TU ERES EL TONTO!

Todos se quedaron asombrados por esta reacción, entonces ellos dos se conocían, pero porque se portaba tan majadero él con ella, la tensión era grande, hasta que alguien la rompió con un comentario realmente fuera de lugar (por no decir de otra manera), no sin antes hacerle unas señas a Inuyasha, el cual entendió perfectamente.

Señorita, tendía usted un hijo conmigo...

Yuka¿Qué barbaridad dice?

Eri¡Pervertido!

Ayumi: Jajaja¿Cual es el nombre del pervertido?

Miroku: Mis queridas y bellísimas señoritas, gracias por preguntar, mi nombre es Miroku

Houjou: Señor Miroku, haga el favor de no ser tan atrevido con las señoritas.

Miroku: Yo no estoy siendo atrevido con ellas

Decía esto mientras quedaba junto a Sango la cual un poco distraída no se dio cuenta que este muchacho estaba por poner su mano en su trasero, lo cual noto hasta que sintió su mano y produjo una buena bofetada.

Sango¡HENTAI!

Miroku¿Nadie puede dejar de sentir el cielo y el infierno a la vez?

Kouga: No te hagas el chistosito, uno se pasa de pervertido y el otro de majadero... ¿Dónde esta Kagome y el cara de perro?

En la distracción producida por Miroku, Inuyasha aprovecho la confusión para llevarse a Kagome (de un modo no muy amable, le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la agarro de la cintura y la llevo a fuera del salón), ya afuera sin tener más interrupciones por parte de los metiches y fastidiosos amigos de Kagome, comenzó a hablar sin quitarle la mano de la boca a ella.

Inuyasha: Mira, no te quise traer de este modo, pero si tus amiguitos se daban cuenta que te pedía salir, seguro hacían otro escándalo y no me interesa para nada hablar con ellos, estoy aquí para hablar contigo. Ahora¿puedo quitar mi mano para que podamos hablar?.. por favor no se te ocurra gritar.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, en cierta manera tenia razón, pero tampoco era manera de tratar a una dama, así que no se quedaría con el gusto de haberla llevado por la fuerza así nada más. En el momento que la soltó, ella le pego un codazo en el estomago del chico dejándolo un poco aturdido.

Kagome: Si creías que esa era la mejor manera, esto es para que lo pienses dos veces antes de querer volver a hacerlo.

Inuyasha: S... a... t... i... s... f.. e. c ha...

Kagome: Al menos estamos a mano...

Inuyasha: Si.. tu... dices...

Pasaron unos segundos de interminable silencio, ahora ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar a hablar, hace poco habían ocurrido tantas cosas que la verdad ninguno de los dos esperaba, mientras en las mentes de ambos se preguntaban donde había quedado su amistad de niños, estaban algo confusos, pero Kagome sabía que no era a ella a quien le correspondía empezar a hablar, pero como siempre, se sintió presionada y no se contuvo.

Kagome¿Me vas a decir para que querías hablar conmigo?

Inuyasha: Mi comportamiento de hace un rato... no se decirte que me paso...

Kagome¿Acaso eso tiene que ver con tu ultima carta?

Inuyasha: Tal vez... pero es que en serio... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ahora él la miraba diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de una inquietud que hacia sentir a Kagome incomoda, no aguanto su mirada y la retiro un poco, no sin antes enrojecer de pena, él lanzo un leve suspiro, al parecer ella no estaba segura de a qué se refería él, rápidamente pensó - De verdad lo olvido, ella era más niña, tal vez por eso... - esto lo dejo un poco perturbado, así que decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo, se acerco más a ella y le levanto el mentón con su mano de una manera tierna.

Inuyasha: Hay Kagome... eres una despistada...

Kagome: Inuyasha... yo... perdóname...

Ella se quedo paralizada al sentirse entre los brazos de él, su corazón empezó a latir como hacia mucho que no lo hacía, desde que él se fue cuando niños, no se había sentido así, ni por Kouga que era quien le gustaba, ni por Houjou que siempre le hacia regalos, entonces que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, acaso ese joven que hace poco se presento tan groseramente después de tantos años sin verse, la hacía sentir tan inquieta, acaso le gustaba aun más que Kouga, su corazón le decía que si, su mente decía, que era como su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, entonces tembló al escuchar sus palabras cerca de su oído.

Inuyasha¡Te extrañe tanto!

* * *

Disculpen mi tardanza, perdón les prometo tardarme menos la próxima si, agradezco a:

Alis

Kennich

Alejandra

Lara

Rika

Seshhi

S. Ahome

Daniela

Kagome-Chan 122

Hitomi

La Novia de Inuyasha

Kagome-chan

LucyYasha

Mari

Umi no neko

Anto

Princess Lilyth

Hermi-Potter/Malfoy

Natsumi-san

Chouri

Kagome N

Que me han estado esperando a que suba otro capitulo, espero que les guste y después veremos que cosas pasan, jejejeje ahora por favor, espero dejen Revier y si pueden, leer mis otros fan fic, se los agradecer muchooooooooooooooooooooo!


	5. Tregua

**Tregua**

Desesperado Kouga no aguanto más las tonterías de Miroku, sin darle tiempo a nada le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago para que dejara de intentar detenerlo, mientras se excusaba diciendo que fue por molestar a sus amigas. Sango se molesto por la actitud de Kouga y no muy convencida fue la primera en tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse, luego Houjou la ayudo, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi fueron tras de Kouga seguidos de los demás a paso lento, tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si Kouga veía a Inuyasha molestando a Kagome o tan sólo por retirarla de él, ya era motivo para golpearlo.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevaron cuando los encontraron abrazados, Kouga tenía una cara de enojo, que realmente parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Para fortuna de Inuyasha, Ayumi quien siempre es la más romántica del grupo, no pudo evitar decir - ¡Que lindos se ven! - y eso le dio tiempo a Inuyasha para verlos y ver a un Kouga furioso dirigirse a donde estaban, entonces hizo a un lado a Kagome, la cual apenas se percataba de lo que pasaba por la impresión antes recibida, pero al ver a su amigo Kouga de esa manera, la hizo pensar en lo que venia y se puso enfrente a Inuyasha y antes que otra cosa pasara dijo:

Kagome: Kouga, no te preocupes, ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias, Inu ya se disculpo

Inuyasha: Kagome, espera yo...

Kouga: ... Como tu digas hermosa Kagome - Dirige su mirada a Inuyasha - Sólo espero que el cara de perro no vuelva a lastimarte, no creo que sea tan confiable

Inuyasha: Eso lo dices porque te arde que Kagome ya no este molesta conmigo lobo sarnoso

Kagome: Me alegra tanto ver que empiezan a llevarse bien - Lo dice con un dejo de ironía y ríe un poco - Por favor, no discutan más

Houjou estaba también un tanto molesto, sobre todo por no poder decir nada, ya que Kagome fue muy clara, Sango, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi no paraban de reír al ver las caras de los chicos y Miroku trataba de sonreír aun adolorido a causa de la muestra de amistad de Kouga

Inuyasha estaba algo incomodo y con ganas de llevarse a Kagome para seguir hablando, pero al parecer no iba a poder, la invito a cenar y ella estaba por aceptar cuando Kouga oportunamente dijo que también iría, Houjou no se quedo atrás, las chicas con curiosidad de lo que podía pasar al ver a 3 chicos tras Kagome, no pudieron aguantase las ganas de ir con ellos, mientras Miroku, al no quererse quedar solo en esa ciudad - mera excusa - dijo que acompañaría a Inuyasha y de paso conocería a todas las lindas chicas.

Inuyasha lo vio feo a Miroku después de que este le dirigiera una mirada a Kagome, a lo que Miroku entendió que mejor ni se le acercara, antes de partir, Inuyasha aclaro que cada quien pagaría lo suyo y Kagome eligió el lugar donde cenarían, Inuyasha tenía un auto donde dijo que sólo llevaría a Kagome, y antes que alguien hablara, Kagome le pidió llevar a Sango, la cual sentaron atrás con Miroku y adelante Inuyasha con Kagome, cosa que disfruto Inuyasha al ver la cara de Kouga y Houjou muertos de celos.

Inuyasha: Chicos, la verdad no tengo tanta hambre, quisiera hablar con Kagome

Sango¿Qué intentas decir¿Acaso no irán a cenar con nosotros?

Kagome: Si tengo hambre, pero... si me gustaría hablar con Inu, por favor Sango

Miroku: Se que no es mucho consuelo, pero me quedare a cenar contigo y tus amigos

Sango: Pero si intentas alguna cosa pervertida te juro que te mato

Miroku: Prometo comportarme, además después tendré que pedirte me digas como llegar a donde estoy hospedado, pues algo me dice que Inuyasha no pasara por mi, - Le da un codazo a Sango - aunque también me podrías ir a dejar

Sango: ... - Le pisa el pie - Confórmate con que te diga el camino correcto

Todos comenzaron a reír, no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde quedaron que cenarían, Sango viendo con recelo a Inuyasha, se bajo, del auto seguida por Miroku, Inuyasha instintivamente le dijo que Kagome estaría bien, Sango no muy contenta acepto al ver los ojos suplicantes de su amiga.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes que llegaran los demás al lugar acordado, encontrando a Sango y Miroku solos, cosa que le dio mala espina a todos (sobre todo a los chicos).

Kouga: Y Kagome ¿Dónde esta?

Miroku: Con Inuyasha

Mirada fría y enojada de Sango para Miroku...

Kouga: Ese cara de perro se la llevo... - interrumpe Sango -

Sango: Sucede que ella se sintió un poco mal y le pidió que la llevara a su casa

Houjou: Muchacho me retiro entonces, tengo que ir a ver si esta bien

Ayumi¿Te puedo acompañar?

Kouga: Yo también voy, no quiero que se quede sola con ese perro

Eri: Chicos, han pensado que seguramente ella esta cansada y si se sentía mal, seguro ya esta dormida y lo más probable es que Inuyasha también se haya ido, seguro viene para acá.

Yuka: Lo dudo mucho, después de la manera tan amistosa de hablar con nosotros, ni la cara querrá vernos

Miroku: No digas eso, porque no soy de esta ciudad y si no viene por mi, estoy perdido - le hace un guiño a Sango, él también sabia mentir - seguro no tarda en llegar

Houjou: Entonces será mejor llamar a su casa, para preguntar por ella

Sango: No seas impertinente, no vez que a esta hora, seguro también su familia ya ha de estar por acostarse o ya están durmiendo

Eri: Seria de muy mal gusto que llamemos verdad

Ayumi: Pero mañana temprano le llamo para ver como sigue

Kouga: Si no queda otro remedio, tendré que aguantarme... (Cara de enojado)

Miroku: Muy bien muchachos, nosotros ya pedimos de cenar y ustedes que van a pedir

En otro lugar, un auto se estacionaba frente a un mirador, un poco a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían pasado varios minutos sin que ninguno de sus dos pasajeros dijera una palabra, al parecer todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que su mente daba demasiadas vueltas.

Kagome: No imagine que vendrías tan pronto

Inuyasha¿Te molesta?

Kagome: Para nada, después de lo de la carta, pensé... pensé que no volvería a saber de ti

Inuyasha: Jajajaja creeme, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi

Kagome: Jajajaja lo dices como si fuera una amenaza

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo, ella al percatarse de eso, dejo de reír al ver la cara de seriedad que ponía su amigo, eso la inquieto de nuevo e hizo temblar su corazón, se empezaba a poner tensa la situación o ella era la que se ponía nerviosa, eso aumento cuando él cambio su mirada seria a una más tierna, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima, fueron segundos eternos para ella.

Por su lado él se quedo pensando en lo que ambos dijeron, pero al verla iluminada por la luz de la luna, en ese lugar lleno de vida, parecía un ángel, quedando embelezado con su belleza, queriendo encontrar en él las palabras necesarias para describir las emociones que sentía, algo dentro quiso abrazarla y dejarse llevar, pero su mente se negaba a tal arrebato. Tu no representas una amenza - dijo Kagome tratando de romper el silencio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No estés tan segura

Ante las confusiones en su cabeza, perdió un poco el control de si mismo, intentando abrazar a su amiga, pero ella no esperaba eso y creyó que él le iba a hacer cosquillas, por lo que se le adelanto y se las comenzó a hacer. Él un poco sorprendido y entre sus pensamientos, trato de imitarla, entre risas y risas la abrazo y atrajo a él, quedando a escasos centímetros los labios de ambos, Kagome bajo su mirada encontrándose con unos labios semi-abiertos que continuamente hacían movimientos lentos, esto la lleno de nerviosismos y trato de hacerle cosquillas intentando seguir con el juego.

Inuyasha ya estaba demasiado desconcertado, las ganas de besarla ya eran inmensas, trato de atraerla aun más a él, hasta que sintió las cosquillas lo que hizo que tomara las muñecas de Kagome y esta pensando aun en el juego, lo empujo pero al tratar de hacerlo con fuerza y por los nervios, ella fue quien se fue hacia de lado, llevándose a Inuyasha con ella pues aun él la tenía agarrando.

Nuevamente quedaron juntos, pero esta vez y por accidente, sus labios estaban juntos, todo fue tan rápido que ninguno reacciono, sólo se quedaron sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus labios sin moverse, Kagome tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Inuyasha empezaba a reaccionar y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, empezó a cerrar los ojos y Kagome al darse cuenta y al estar tan confundida y asustada, hizo a un lado sus labios apenas pudiendo musitar un - perdón, fue mi culpa, no te vayas a molestar - Inuyasha no sabía si tomarle su mentón y besarla a la fuerza o dejar las cosas así por el momento, pero recapacito, ellos se habían alejado mucho y su amistad estaba cambiando, además que ella no recordaba la promesa, eso hizo que él se levantara.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes, fue un accidente

Kagome: Llévame a casa Inu, estoy algo cansada

Inuyasha: De verdad que tengo que hablar contigo

Kagome: Por hoy no, eso puede esperar o no

Inuyasha: La verdad es que es algo importante

Kagome: En serio Inu, por favor

Inuyasha: Mañana hablaremos entonces

Kagome sólo sonrió, Inuyasha encendió el auto y se dirigió a la casa de ella, en el camino intento hacer algún comentario, pero ella se veía demasiado distraída, llegando a la casa, él intento abrazarla para despedirse, pero Kagome fue más rápida y bajo del auto, le dedico una nueva sonrisa y se despidió, Inuyasha también se despidió y echo a andar el carro sin voltear a verla. Esto lo ponía realmente molesto, pero no podía obligarla a sentir más por él, así que tomo la firme decisión de conquistarla, tenía un poco de temor pues de sobra sabía que no era el único que intentaría quedarse con Kagome y para colmo en el corazón de ella, alguien se empezaba a meter y sería doble trabajo, el sacar a ese del corazón de Kagome y el conquistarla. Con este pensamiento se fue a su hotel a descansar.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Si les digo que lo siento, lo voy a sentir más yo porque más de uno me va a querer caer a golpes, si lo entiendo, no tengo perdon, disculpenme, estoy trabajando y proximamente estoy por viajar, así que hare todo lo posible por no retrasarme tanto, ya compre una memoriusb para respaldar mis datos y que los virus no vuelvan a hacer de las suyas, promento pronto adelantarles más de un fic... Nos vemos después n.n 


	6. Sorpresas en la Escuela

**Sorpresas en la Escuela**

El agua caliente tiene un efecto muy relajante después de una noche incomoda, bastante confusa y llena de sorpresas, el agua recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le aliviaba el endurecimiento de sus músculos a causa de la competencia la noche anterior. Después de tomar su baño Kagome rápidamente se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Samaria: Hija tus amigos te han estado llamando, cuando te estabas bañando, me preguntaron si irías a la escuela hoy

Kagome: Claro que iré mamá

Samaria: No te agotaste mucho ayer o si hija

Kagome: Para nada, además no puedo faltar, sino me atrasare en matemáticas

Samaria: Eso es peligroso jajajaja

Kagome: Mamá... - mira el reloj - ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato...

En la puerta de su casa se encontraba Houjou, Kagome lo saludo y antes de dejarlo hablar le dijo que era muy tarde y tendrían que correr. Al llegar a la escuela, Sango, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Kouga estaban esperando ansioso.

Kouga: Que bueno que llegas, nos puedes explicar que paso ayer contigo

Sango: Ya te sientes mejor verdad, ya se te ve otra cara

Kagome por un segundo no entendió hasta que Sango le guiño el ojo y supo que tenía que decir.

Kagome: Claro que me siento mejor, ya descanse y ahora tengo energías

Ayumi: Amiga nos hubieras esperado, para irte a dejar nosotras

Houjou: No me hizo mucha gracia que Inuyasha te fuera a dejar

Kouga: Hablando de ese, espero que no se haya intentado propasar contigo

Kagome: Para nada, él me fue a dejar y rápido se fue... parecía algo molesto - diciendo esto casi en vos baja, pero todos la escucharon

Después de unos minutos más del interrogatorio, el cual para suerte de Kagome fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela, todos entraron a sus salones, Sango estaba en el mismo salón de Kagome y afortunadamente se sentaba a un lado de ella, por lo que fue más fácil hablar con ella con más confianza.

Sango: Kagome estas preocupada verdad, es acaso por lo que dijiste

Kagome¿Perdón?

Sango: Hace un momento dijiste que Inuyasha estaba molesto

Kagome: Cierto, eso me recuerda, gracias por ayudarme con la mentirita... veras, no pudimos hablar, todo fue tan confuso, por un accidente casi nos besamos

Sango: Ya vez, te lo dije, él esta enamorado de ti

Kagome: No seas loca, te dije que fue un accidente y después nos disculpamos, pero me puse muy nerviosa y me quise ir a casa, Inu quería seguir hablando, tal vez por eso se enojo

Sango: Dudo que sea por eso

Kagome: A qué te refieres

Sango: Tal vez él si te quería besar

Kagome: No empecemos con eso

En ese momento el pensamiento de Kagome se fue a la noche anterior, cuando se lleno de confusiones y miedos, ella tenía presente que sus pretendientes Houjou y Kouga eran los únicos que la mantenían indecisa, aunque Kouga ya le estaba ganando a Houjou, con lo ocurrido no Inuyasha, no quería creer que él sintiera otra cosa por ella, ni se quería equivocar en eso, además de todo, ella estaba destinada a ser sacerdotisa y al final no podría corresponderle a nadie. En ese momento recordó - La verdad es que es algo importante - porque no lo quiso escuchar, porque le dio miedo ese momento.

Sango: Esta bien, ya no te diré nada de eso... por ahora

Kagome: Muy graciosa... y cuéntame como te fue con Miroku y los demás anoche

Un suspiro...

Sango: Entre disgustos por tu desaparición, Miroku intentando hacerse el gracioso y Kouga queriéndolo matar, termino en que Houjou se llevo a Kouga y a las chicas

Kagome: Y tú y Miroku

Sango: Gracias a ti, me comprometí a llevarlo a su hotel, ya que Inuyasha nunca pasó por él. Llegando al hotel él me pregunto si vivía cerca y le dije que no y me volvió a preguntar la dirección del hotel

Kagome: Pero si estaban allí, para que lo hizo

Sango: El señor Miroku apunto la dirección y el nombre de las calles, paso un taxi y lo paro, me dijo que no dejaría que me fuera caminando, subí y cuando me di cuenta él también subió y me dijo que me iría a dejar y se regresaría en el mismo taxi

Kagome: Que romántico eh, parece que te conquistaste a un universitario

Sango: Como crees, lo hizo por no dejarme ir sola

Kagome: Si tu dices...

En ese momento entro el director, rápidamente todos guardaron silencio y se levantaron para saludar, después esperaron que les dieran la orden de sentarse, pero no ocurrió, el director empezó a explicarles que en todas las escuelas se había impuesto desde hacia tiempo un plan de estudios para mediados de ese año, como un medio de preparación para la universidad. Terminando la breve explicación, llamo a una persona que se encontraba parada afuera del salón. Un hombre alto, con ropa casual (pero formal), negro cabello largo amarrado y gafas semi-cuadradas, entro.

Director: Este será su profesor especialista en Administración y Contaduría, él les explicara e impartirá una cátedra sobre esto. Los dejo con el maestro Teshuya.

Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos y oídos percibían, el director salio pidiéndoles a todos que se sentaran y prestaran atención a las palabras del profesor. Kagome casi se queda de pie, de no ser por Sango que la saco de su transe y ella se sentó.

Sango: Qué pasa Kagome, porque te quedaste así

Kagome: Dime que no te haz percatado

Sango: De qué

Kagome: El profesor es... - se queda callada al escuchar que su maestro empieza a hablar

Profesor: Muy buenos días a todos, espero que pongan atención y no hablen en clases. A grandes rasgos les explicare de qué trata el programa. Yo los evaluare en lo que les enseñe, esto no afectara sus calificaciones, pero están obligados a dar lo mejor de si para que al final junto con las evaluaciones de otros maestros, veremos hacia que se enfocan mejor y tengan un mejor asesoramiento para elegir la carrera que desean, dudas o comentarios omítanlos hasta el final de la clase - comienza a anotar algo en el pizarrón, Sango ahora entiende el porque de la sorpresa de su amiga - Mi nombre es Inuyasha Teshuya

Al llegar la hora del descanso, todos los que cursaban ese grado en la escuela, comentaban acerca de los nuevos maestros, al parecer tendían 5 clases extra, afortunadamente los otros maestros quedaron que dejarían un mínimo de tareas para que no interfirieran con sus otras materias. Por ese día el maestro Teshuya había dado clases a 3 salones antes del descanso, empezando por el de Kagome. Todos sus alumnos comentaban lo exigente que era y que no soportaba ver a nadie hablar, dormirse ni nada que los distrajera o les pondría doble tarea además de mandarlos a retención.

Un grupito de amigos se que siempre se reunía en unas lomitas de la escuela, la cual separaba unas canchas y estaba abitada por muchos árboles de cerezo. Allí todos bajo uno árbol comenzó a hablar.

Yuka: No es posible, no lo puedo creer

Ayumi: Es en serió, Kouga esta bastante molesto por esto

Kouga: Molesto es poco, ese cara de perro vino a arruinarme la vida

Houjou: No creo que sea para tanto

Eri: Pues por nuestro bien, espero que no intente desquitarse con las calificaciones por lo de ayer

Yuka: Eso espero, a que salones les da clases

Ayumi: Al 045 (Kagome y Sango), 057 (Ayumi, Eri y Kouga) y 060, al menos eso por hoy

Houjou: Entonces ya le dio clases a Kagome

Kouga: Por cierto, dónde estará, aun no llega

Sango: Que malo, sólo te acuerdas de ella y no de mi

Kagome y Sango venían llegando por atrás del grupito, pero ellos estaban tan metidos en su plática que no lo notaron. Las chicas se sentaron y notaron la seriedad de todos.

Kagome: Porque tienen esas caras, paso algo

Eri: Que pregunta, pues que crees que pasa, estamos hablando de uno de los nuevos maestros

Kouga: Si, del majadero cara de perro de...

¡Hay!... Kagome interrumpe con un gritito, pues alguien recargaba sus manos en sus hombros.

Inuyasha: Conque "el majadero cara de perro" ¿De quién Kouga?

Todos¡Inuyasha! - Cara de susto.

* * *

Nota Autora: Gomen! prometi empezar a escribir más seguido, me han pasado un mundo de cosas, pero realmente son nuevas y por ello me despiste demaciado, en fin... ahorita ando por Perú jajajaja y tengo aquí una admiradora (que después de más de 15 días y aun no la puedo conocer). Prometo intentar pensar en las continuaciones y no se me desesperen, a y para mis amigas de España, estare entrando a distintas horas para que me puedan conocer por msn... nos vemos pronto y sigan dejando sus Reviews n.n ...


	7. ¿Extrañas Coincidencias?

**¿Extrañas Coincidencias?**

"Ten cuidado de como te expresas en la escuela" fueron las palabras del profesor antes de llevarse a Kagome, Kouga estaba en un colapso nervioso por no aguantarse todo lo que quería decir, mientras que sus amigos lo trataban de detener, pues poco falto para que se parara y enfrentara al maestro. Para su desgracia otro profesor se encontraba acompañándolo, por lo que no pudo ni oponerse cuando el maestro Inuyasha dijo tener que hablar con la señorita Kagome.

Desde que Inuyasha se llevo a Kagome, no habían pronunciado palabras, el silencio se hacia muy incomodo, ella pensó que seguro eso lo estaba disfrutando el chico, pues no dejaba de sonreír mientras caminaban, por lo que fue ella quien inicio la platica.

Kagome: ¿Tengo qué decir profesor Teshuya?

Inuyasha: Ja ja ja ja… Cuando estemos a solas en la escuela, soy Inuyasha para ti.

Kagome: ¿Acaso esta es una broma pesada?

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué habría de serla?

Kagome: Entonces qué haces aquí

Inuyasha: Acaso te molesta

Kagome: No, para nada, pero estoy sorprendida, al igual que todos…

Inuyasha: Si lo note… Recuerdas que te comente en la carta que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en Japón además de mi especialización.

Kagome: Recuerdo que decías que aparte de hacer eso, harías algo que considerabas más importante, te referías a esto..

Inuyasha: Por supuesto, además de darme créditos por mi servicio social, puedo estar contigo…

Kagome se queda helada al escuchar eso, dado a las palabras comentadas por Sango, se temió por un momento que fuera verdad el comentario de su amiga, además que ya se sentía bastante confundida por todos los sucesos recientes, pero no era conveniente enredar más las cosas con pensamientos que seguro estaban equivocados, por lo que opto por tomarlo como un comentario amistoso.

Kagome: Me sorprende que tuvieses suerte de quedar en esta escuela dando servicio social, si no fuera por eso, no creo que estarías aquí.

Inuyasha se desconcierta con el comentario, entendiendo que de plano ella no capto la indirecta, se ríe ligeramente y trata de ir manejándoselo un poco más despacio. Mientras Kagome se molesta un poco pensando que se burla de lo que dice y antes que diga algo, como si él le adivinara el pensamiento le responde.

Inuyasha: No es suerte, con mis calificaciones puede elegir donde quedarme, además me tenía la ventaja de que la empresa y la escuela donde realizo mi especialización se encuentran afiliadas al programa de preparación de estudios para la elección de carreras de los estudiantes de preparatoria.

Kagome: ¿Acaso ya tenias todo esto planeado desde que me escribiste?

Inuyasha: Por supuesto, eso y algo más… seguro olvidaste que te dije que te daría una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.

Kagome: Esta es la sorpresa o… hay algo más (pone cara de niña pequeña pidiendo algo)

Inuyasha: Jajajajaja con dificultad olvidaría eso de ti, ya sabía que no te conformarías con mi presencia.

Kagome: No quise decir eso, yo…

Inuyasha: Ya se que bromeas, yo también, pero si te traje algo de regalo, pero te lo daré cuando salgamos, además ayer no terminamos de hablar.

Ella con tantas sorpresas, había olvidado todo lo ocurrido por la noche, de momento todo se vino de momento a su cabeza, sobre todo el accidente del ¿beso, los nervios no se hicieron esperar al igual que el color de su cara, cosa que Inuyasha se percato rápidamente, esto le dio una idea a él para incomodarla un poco más, mirándola entre serio y tiernamente, acercándose a ella y tomándola la mano.

Inuyasha: Me encantaría que aceptes un helado al terminar las clases, sirve de que podamos terminar la charla de anoche.

Kagome: Este… yo la verdad… es que…

Inuyasha: Hace mucho que no nos vemos, por favor acepta.

Kagome: Esta bien, saliendo de la escuela, te espero en la entrada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada, cosa que saco distrajo a Kagome y no se percato el instante en que Inuyasha se acerco a ella para despedirse con un beso en su mejilla.

Inuyasha: Ve a clases, nos vemos después.

Kagome: Si… nos vemos (de nuevo se pone toda roja)

Llegando al salón se encontró con el grupo de amigos impacientes por preguntar, pero afortunadamente para Kagome, llego un maestro a pedirles a todos irse a sus salones, nuevamente ella corrió con suerte y ya estando en sus asientos Sango no perdió tiempo.

Sango: Kagome, que sucedió, cuéntame.

Kagome: Aun no lo se, me pidió salir para terminar de hablar, ayer no pudimos…

Sango: Te veo desorientada, segura que sólo eso.

Kagome: La verdad si me siento confundida y no se porque.

Sango: No será que te gusta el profesor Teshuya.

Kagome: Que cosas dices… (se pone toda roja de nuevo)

Sango: El rojo de tu cara habla mucho por ti jejejeje

Kagome: ……….

Sango: Por cierto, como es que Inuyasha es nuestro maestro.

Kagome: Es parte de su plan de estudios, esta haciendo servicio social.

Sango: Que coincidencia que quedara en esta escuela.

Kagome: Según él, por su calificación pudo elegir la escuela y pues pidió esta.

Sango: Por qué será….. (pone ojos de picara)

La platica de todos los alumnos es interrumpida por una profesora nueva, la cual esta de sustituta desde hace unas semanas, pues el maestro se había enfermado, la maestra Kikyo Mamonari a todos los chicos les atraía mucho, pero su belleza era contrastante con su carácter, frió y duro, en parte era el hígado de la mayoría de las chicas por su atractivo y de otros por su estricta manera de ser.

Más tarde todos en la entrada de la escuela, cuestionaban a Kagome por no quererse ir, Sango intuyendo el motivo y para que Kouga y Houjou se fueran, les dijo que su madre pasaría por ambas, pues la había invitado a comer. Kagome le pidió a estos chicos que acompañaran a sus otras amigas a sus casas para que planearan mientras donde irían el fin de semana para festejar por la competencia pasada.

Así a regañadientes se fueron los chicos seguidos de sus compañeras, Kagome le agradecía a Sango su amabilidad y justo en ese momento llego Inuyasha en su auto, con cara de pocos amigos, pues no iba solo, se encontraba con Miroku, Kagome le sonrió a Sango, la cual atino a suspirar entendiendo la miradita de su amiga, de nuevo tendía que quedarse con ese hombre tan mañoso, por suerte no era tan desagradable y si le quitaban lo mañoso, quedaba un hombre bastante interesante y posiblemente un buen candidato.

Inuyasha: Hola, perdón el retraso, Miroku no se me quitaba de encima por curiosidad de ver si tu amiga… ¿Sango, estaría contigo. (Sango se pone toda roja)

Kagome: Jejejeje como vez, Sango, tienes muy intrigado a Miroku jejejeje.

Sango: ………………

Miroku sale del auto disparado a tomarle las manos a Sango y hace una pequeña reverencia a lo que Sango esta más roja que un tomate. Mientras Inuyasha les pide a todos subir al auto y así como la vez pasada, Sango y Miroku suben atrás, mientras Inuyasha al volante y de copiloto Kagome. Durante el viaje todos hacían comentarios sobre las reacciones de sus compañeros a causa de Inuyasha y no sólo eso, Sango casi se infarta cuando Miroku le hizo saber que también daría clases y entre risas llegaron a una fuente de sodas.

Extrañamente Sango y Miroku después de pedir sus helados, se despidieron a lo que Kagome le extraño mucho, pues momentos antes se percato que se secreteaban algo y eso le sorprendió dado que Sango aun estaba renuente a su amistad con Miroku, aunque se veían bastante sospechosos, por otro lado Inuyasha parecía molesto y por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba a Miroku se temió algo.

Sango: Ya te dije Kagome, me ofrecí a llevar a Miroku a la biblioteca que esta aquí cerca, después me iré a casa, sirve para que hablan más el profesor y tu.

Kagome: Es que se me hace muy extraño k digas eso, no puedo creerlo.

Miroku: No fue difícil convencerla, además le hice una promesa y la cumpliré.

Inuyasha: Ya deja de estar parloteando, te veo en la noche y ya aclararemos las cosas Miroku.

Se despidieron no sin antes Miroku le murmura algo a Inuyasha que hace que este se ponga rojo, a Sango no parece extrañarle pero se sonríe alejándose para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Kagome: No puedo creer que ya sean amigos tan rápido.

Inuyasha: Te sorprenderías de la rapidez de Miroku, pero dejemos eso de lado, quiero darte algo….. pero no se - dice esto mientras sostiene una cajita, Kagome se llega a percatar -

Kagome: Es acaso eso que tienes allí…..

Inuyasha: Si, pero no te lo daré ahora, acompáñame al parque.

Kagome acepta gustosa y lo sigue, él va sudando frío pues se entre tantos pensamientos enredados se decide al fin a decirle sus sentimientos y aunque ella lo rechazara, él seguiría intentando. De momento se sobresalta al sentir la mano de Kagome tomando la suya y jalándolo hasta llegar a unas escaleras donde le pidió subir. Inuyasha recordó el mirador que estaba en ese parque, sonrió para si mismo y subió, desde el mirador se llegaba a ver la mayor parte del parque y la ciudad y lo mejor de todo, la laguna que se encontraba casi debajo del mirador, que le daba un momento más que perfecto para lo que deseaba.

Kagome: Recuerdas……. Cuando éramos niños solíamos escondernos aquí para que no nos llevaran.

Inuyasha: No creí que siguiera en pie, me da tanto gusto - ella se recarga entre la pared de madera y el barandal y él se acerca con cuidado posando su brazo en el hombro de ella y su otra mano en la pared de manera que la tiene acorralada - me encanta ver este atardecer contigo pequeña quinceañera.

Kagome siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, se pone tan nerviosa y tan roja, su corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que siente que se escuchara, se queda observando el horizonte tratando de disimular.

Kagome: Gra… gracias por tu comentario…- Inuyasha se acerca a su rostro y ella sólo atina a abrir más sus ojos - Qué… haces Inu.. - La interrumpe.

Inuyasha: Cierra los ojos, confía en mi.

Kagome cerro los ojos, pero no dejaba de inquietarse, de momento sintió la respiración tan cerca de su rostro, en ese momento algo la sorprendió, el frió de un objeto en su cuello, abrió los ojos sin percatarse que el rostro de Inuyasha seguía estando muy cerca del suyo, sólo miro hacia donde sentía el objeto extraño, encontrándose con un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón.

Kagome: Pero qué…. es... es hermoso Inuyasha……

Inuyasha: Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa Kagome……

Kagome levanta la vista, sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa de lo dicho por Inuyasha, iba a decir algo pero sus labios fueron sellados mientras sus piernas sentían doblarse, sus manos se aferraron al barandal y sus ojos se fueron cerrando pues su mente quedo en blanco y su cuerpo se escalofrío al sentir el abrazo del chico atrayéndola a él, era su primer beso y era Inuyasha quien se lo había robado, al pensar eso hizo su cabeza para atrás cortando el beso, pero quedando apenas unos centímetros sus labios con los de él.

Kagome: Inuyasha pero qué…..

Inuyasha: Te amo Kagome……

Un nuevo beso sello sus labios pero esta vez ella permaneció con los ojos abiertos.


	8. Confusion

**Confusión**

Sango estaba preocupada por su amiga, pues llevaba una semana tan seria con todos, eso desde el día que se quedara a solas con su maestro Teshuya, al cual durante esos días lo ha estado tratando como una alumna, cosa que desconcierta a todas las amistades de la chica y de no ser por Ayumi, Yuka y Eri, Kouga ya le hubiese ido a reclamar, pues según él, seguramente la culpa la tendría el tipo ese.

La única que sabía que en parte era eso cierto, era Sango, la cual no iba a hablar para no perjudicar a nadie y aun más sin saber nada aparte de lo que vio ese día, pues Kagome no quería platicar nada. Lo que podía apreciar entre Inuyasha y Kagome, era mucho dolor, pues él la miraba con tanta devoción sin importar dejarse a descubierto de sus alumnos y Kagome ignorándolo y apenas viéndolo cuando le entregaba algún trabajo o contestar cosas sólo de la escuela.

También estaba un tanto apartada de los demás, sobre todo de Kouga, justificándose con que en esos momentos tenía problemas en casa. Así que Sango decidió no esperar más y empezar a investigar, de algo le serviría su buena amistad con el maestro Kamira, aprovechando que terminaban la clase con él antes del almuerzo, Kagome se encerró en un libro y daba mordidas pausadas a un sándwich que llevara..

- Kagome, saldré un momento, te importa que te deje sola un momento

- No te preocupes Sango, no saldré del salón

Rápidamente sale tras el maestro, que al darse cuenta de que alguien conocido lo llamara, se sorprende mucho y sus ojos le brillan, hasta ese momento Sango se mantuvo un tanto distante, tal vez por como estaban las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero a fin de cuentas, él no tenía que pagar por los problemas de su amigo.

- Querida Sango, me da gusto que me hables fuera del aula

- Lo lamento, pero las cosas están tan extrañas últimamente, apenas a unos días de conocerlos, resulta que son nuestros maestros y en fin….. - Miroku intuyo que no sólo se refería a eso, pero prefirió callar para saber el motivo de su acercamiento.

- Sucede que estoy preocupada por Kagome, desde que salimos en aquella ocasión, se ha vuelto distante, sobre todo con tu amigo.

- No es la única, Inuyasha también esta bastante serio, aunque….

- Sabes algo, necesito saberlo

- No es nuestro asunto, pero… tu que ves en la amistad de ellos, tal vez aciertes en lo que sucede

- Pues… me parece que él esta muy interesado en ella, pero Kagome estaba hasta hace poco, un tanto interesada en uno de mis compañeros

- Precisamente eso, pero que pasaría si Inuyasha le confesara lo que siente por ella

Los ojos de Sango se hacen grandes, empezando a entender el porque del animo de su amiga, pero no eso no es todo, sino la conducta que debe tener para en su casa a causar de ser una sacerdotisa de nacimiento. Eso la hace recordar cierta platica con ella, de cuando le revelo el nombre del chico que le atraía, pero que al mismo tiempo decía que no pasaría de un amor platónico a causa de sus deberes en el templo.

- Eso sería un golpe fuerte para Kagome, empezando por el chico y terminando por la obligación del templo - dice la chica casi para ella.

- Algo me había comentado Inuyasha… pero mi querida Sango, me pregunto si es correcto que te de más respuestas de lo necesario, no sería justo para tus demás compañeros

Sango se queda con cara de interrogante, aunque llego a entender parte del comentario que parece disfrazado, pero por qué y justo esta por preguntar cuando siente una mano tocarle el hombro, al voltear se encuentra con la mirada de Inuyasha.

- Deberías saber que no por ser una amiga de Miroku, te va a estar ayudando con la escuela

- Lo siento, sucede que tengo un poco de problemas con el trabajo que nos solicito

Miroku, espero que puedas aguantar tus deseos de ser cortes con la señorita, si se enteran te pueden reprender y necesitas terminar impecable el periodo de practica

- No hay problema Inuyasha, sólo le indicare algunos puntos que le facilitaran el trabajo, pero no más de eso

- Pues más les vale - una vos a sus espaldas los hacen pegar un pequeño brinco - no es bueno que le den preferencia a algunos alumnos

- Señorita Kikyo, no volveré a hacerlo, con permiso profesores - dice la chica retomando los pasos de donde llego, pero sin antes voltear para agradecerle con la mirada a Miroku de la excusa que se montaron para Inuyasha, lo cual el chico entiende, pero antes de retirar la mirada, descubre que la maestra Kikyo toma del brazo a Inuyasha y se le re-pega un poco, mientras le dedicaba miradas llenas de dulzura, mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿debo decírselo a Kagome?

Entro al salón y miro a Kagome tan metida en su libro, llena de calma y prefirió no romper con esa tranquilidad sin estar del todo segura de lo que su amiga sentía, así que sería en otro momento en que le preguntara muchas cosas de una manera discreta. Kagome ni se percato cuando su amiga se sentó en su pupitre, sino hasta sonar la campana que anunciaba que la hora de comer había terminado.

Más tarde mientras caminaban rumbo a casa, Sango no pudo aguantar más ver la seriedad de su amiga, por lo que discretamente comenzó decir cosas al aire.

- Te das cuenta que a veces la indecisión no es la mejor respuesta

- A qué viene eso Sango

- Últimamente estas tan metida en tus pensamientos que parece que algo te tortura

- Tan evidente soy

- Tal vez, no puedo saber nada más allá de lo que me cuentas

- Es que ni yo se que puedo decir

- Si te tranquilizas y tomas en cuenta todo aquello que te aqueja por partes, tal vez eso te ayude

- Es posible, gracias amiga por darme espacio

- Será cuando tu desees mi ayuda, aquí estaré

- Veras que pronto vuelvo a ser la misma y te estaré fastidiando como siempre, nos vemos mañana dice al pie de las escaleras del templo.

- Nos vemos mañana Kagome, será mejor que no tardes, muchas cosas pueden cambiar

Kagome la miro con ganas de preguntar a que se refería, pero Sango comenzó a caminar rápido despidiéndose con la mano al aire. Tal vez se referiría a aquello que causara su estado de ánimo esos días, si, tal vez era eso. Una vez dentro de su casa, espero a que su abuelo terminara de comer para poder levantarse de la mesa excusándose con sus tareas de la escuela.

En el silencio de su cuarto, lejos de todo comentario, su refugio la hacía sentirse libre de soñar, de suspirar y pensar a su antojo, sin que algunos ojos descubrieran el motivo de tanta inquietud. Se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada al respecto, deseaba hacer algo, pero no quería ir contra las reglas, tampoco antes lo hizo porque tal vez no se sentía tan confusa a cerca de sus obligaciones.

Ciertamente le gustaba mucho Kouga, pero le bastaba con agradecerle sus atenciones por no poder darle pie a nada más, pero ahora su cabeza estaba echa un lió, los besos de Inuyasha movieron muchas cosas dentro de ella, desde que llego el chico, sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, su amistad, todo lo que pensara de él, más ahora con esto, le costaba trabajo admitir que desde siempre le gusto, pero en su inocencia creyó que no pasaría de ser más que una amiga.

Entonces como su un rayo le iluminara su ya pare entonces enmarañado cerebro, recordó el día que se despidieron, "Yo no te quiero sólo como amigo... eres más que eso, créeme jamás te olvidare y te escribiré cartas para no perder el contacto contigo¿Harás lo mismo, Kagome yo... quería pedirte que me esperes por favor, regresare, te lo prometo", y el día que regreso…… "pero es que en serio... ¿No lo recuerdas, De verdad que tengo que hablar contigo".

- No puede ser… entonces él… yo pensé que me tenía por una hermana, hay dios, ahora qué debo hacer…

Recordó la carta que ella le escribiera antes que empezara a comportarse raro, dándose cuenta lo que causo, lo hizo tener un ataque de celos sin querer, vaya con lo que encontró en esa cajita de sorpresas, ahora encajaba todo, aunque ello no le resolvería sus problemas. Aunque nuevamente pensó en Kouga e Inuyasha, inclusive en Houjou, pero por ninguno de ellos la hacían sentir tanto como Inuyasha y eso la mataba del miedo.

Cerro los ojos para recordar el primer beso, increíble que fuese el primer día después de no verse tanto tiempo y todo aparento ser un accidente - es un descarado, lo hizo todo a propósito y yo creyendo que fue un accidente por estar jugando - pero volvió a callar recordando que no podía molestarse, pues le encanto lo sucedido.

Después esa tarde tan perfecta, la brisa tibia rozando su piel mientras el cielo era matizado con los colores de un cuento, ella feliz porque ese día había sido especialmente para darle un regalo, un bello obsequio que cuando miro no se lo pudo creer, que incluso ahora lo veía y se sonrojaba más tras encontrar un grabado en el interior del dije junto con una pequeña foto.

Al recordar eso, miro el dije y lo abrió mientras sus pensamientos retomaron ese momento tan mágico, ella por entero temblando, sintiendo que las rodillas cedían a la gravedad y al mismo tiempo su corazón desbocado golpeando su pecho, mientras unos suaves labios acariciaban los suyos una y otra vez, sus ojos no podían cerrarse dada la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras "Te amo Kagome".

Algo dentro de ella quiso corresponderle, pero tenía tanta confusión en su cabeza que si lo hacía, terminaría mintiendo por no poder tener una respuesta que seguramente el chico estaba esperando escuchar, tampoco quería detenerlo porque rompería el encanto de un beso que sólo en sueños creyó que sentiría, pero fue él quien al notar la poca participación de la chica, se separo.

- Acaso te molesta lo que te he confesado

- Inuyasha yo… no esperaba esto

- Tanto te gusta ese lobo apestoso

- Es qué…

- Entonces eso es, lo prefieres a él que a mí

- No me mal entiendas, ponte en mi lugar

- Qué quieres que te diga, que tu ya tenías tus planes y que vine a arruinarlos

- No estas lejos de tener razón en ello, pero tu…

El muchacho baja la cabeza, al parecer le dolieron sus palabras, tal vez llenándose la cabeza de malos pensamientos acerca de su relación con Kouga y después de lo que le confesara sus sentimientos, ahora se veía tan mal.

- Dime que tengo una oportunidad y luchare por ti

- Mi cabeza ahora es un mar de pensamientos, no se que decirte

- Dime que ese tipo no ocupa todo tu corazón y que puedo tener una leve oportunidad

- Inuyasha… por favor entiende que todo esta sucediendo muy rápido

- Qué puedo hacer Kagome, necesito que me digas que no me odias

- No Inu… no te odio pero necesito tiempo, tengo mucho que pensar

- Entonces me darás una respuesta

- Tenlo por seguro, quiero dejar las cosas así

- Igual la estaré esperando - se abraza a ella reteniéndola un poco, abrazo que ella con un poco de reserva contesta.

- Te pido que a partir de mañana, no me busques ni me hables más que para asuntos de la escuela

- Pero por qué, tanto te moleste con lo que hize… - Él sin soltarla se despega de ella, contestándole casi con la vos quebrada.

- Entiende que de hacerlo me sentiré presionada y no quiero darte una respuesta sin estar bien segura de lo que siento

- Lo haremos a tu modo, pero te pido que… consideres darme una oportunidad

Fue lo ultimo que dijo sobre el tema aquel chico, ella para no empeorar las cosas tampoco hizo algún comentario, cuando le hizo ver la hora y que debía regresar, él la acompaño caminando a un lado de Kagome sin pronunciar muchas palabras, al despedirse un poco antes de llegar al templo a petición de ella, le vio que intentaba luchar consigo mismo para depositar un beso en su rostro, a lo que Kagome deseo y ella se lo dio a él en su mejilla, diciendo un "hasta mañana".

Pensando esto ultimo, cerro los ojos para dormitarse un rato antes de comenzar con sus tareas, lo que más le molestaba era su respuesta, esa que tanto le dolía al pensar en su abuelo, al parecer el resultado iba a terminar siendo el mismo.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Lo prometí y aquí estoy de vuelta, conste que también actualice "Ciego Amor" dentro de poco vuelvo a actualizarla y también "My hill, el amor nunca muere", como deseo que me sigan leyendo, porque le he puesto mucho empeño, últimamente estoy teniendo esos momentos en que se me ilumina el cerebro, en fin. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno por sus bonitos ánimos y sus opiniones, me encanta y por ello me seguiré esforzando no sin antes mencionar que les tengo una sorpresa, a todos aquellos que me leen y me dejan sus bonitos comentarios, pronto en mi web estarán los opening, ending, en Japonés (versiones largas) y en Español (versiones cortas), así como los temas de las películas y algunos más, aparte de un video juego de Game Boy, así que esperen un poco y pronto les diré más de esto. Sigan dejando sus opiniones y gracias! 


	9. Entre celos y engaños

**Entre celos y engaños**

Esa mañana la señora Samaria estaba muy contenta, hermana Candy le llamo para confirmarle que Ayame llega a vivir con ellos, pues desea continuar sus estudios en la misma escuela que su prima Kagome. Cuando iba a decírselo su hija ya estaba camino a la escuela, prefirió decírselo por la tarde, ahora iría al correo a recoger la documentación de su sobrina para llevarlo a la escuela de su hija, con suerte se encontraría a Kagome, pero no fue así, en su lugar se encontró con un apuesto muchacho que le recordó a alguien.

- Señora Samaria, que gusto verla

- Perdón, te conozco

- Claro que si, soy hijo de la señora Izayoi

- No puedo creerlo, mira lo grande y guapo que estas Inuyasha, ha pasado tanto tiempo, como esta tu mamá

- Perfectamente, dentro de unos meses vendrá

- Ojala me visiten hijo

- Por supuesto, como no ir

- Y cuando tendrás tiempo para ir a comer con nosotros

- Tal vez el fin de semana

- De acuerdo y por cierto, que haces en esta escuela, acaso ya viste a Kagome

- De hecho, soy su profesor, cosas de prácticas de la universidad

- Vamos de sorpresas en sorpresas, es raro que mi hija no me dijera nada, últimamente esta algo distante

- Si, lo he notado, disculpe señora, como esta su padre

- Bien, aunque estoy muy preocupada

- Se puede saber que pasa

- Mi padre desea que Kagome asuma la responsabilidad del templo, tal vez ella te lo contó alguna vez

- Realmente no, pero eso le afecta a ella

- Si, pues casi no permite que salga con chicos, también desde pequeña le ha hecho ver que tendrá que conservarse en estado de soltería para asumir el cargo

- Pero, entonces ella… - un lado de él comenzaba a entender el comportamiento de la chica - no puede tener novio y mucho menos casarse

- Exacto, pero espero que en algún momento mi padre desista de eso - ella no deja de notar la cara de tristeza del chico, aunque también recordaba su infancia y las bromas con Izayoi acerca de la amistad de sus hijos, sería que de verdad sus deseos se hacían realidad para frustrarse con la forma de pensar de su padre, tal vez Inuyasha esta interesado en su hija, por lo que decidió jugar al detective.

- Sinceramente, espero que cambie de pensar

- Sí, me encantaría ver a mi hija algún día casada, que la haga feliz, por ejemplo, alguien como tu

- Pe… pe… pero que cosas dice señora¿yo?

- Acaso estas comprometido

- No, para nada, pero es que si me ha dado una sorpresa

- Por qué, cuando eran niños tu madre y yo bromeábamos con eso y ahora sólo te bromeaba

- Su hija es un ángel - no soporto tragarse ese pensamiento, como tampoco su desazón del desamor, lleno de tristeza - pero ella tiene los ojos puestos en alguien y al parecer sufre por el deseo de su abuelo

- Entonces es eso lo que la ha tenido así este tiempo, tendré que empezar a hablar con mi padre

- Si acepta mi ayuda, quiero apoyarla con ello

- Gracias hijo, se nota que de verdad quieres mucho a mi hija

- No sabe cuanto señora

Samaria estaba atenta a cada movimiento del chico, obviamente él también sufría y no precisamente por el dolor de Kagome, sino porque se notaba enamorado de ella y dolido por no ser el dueño de su corazón, pero para salir de toda duda, terminaría confirmándolo con Izayoi.

- Nos vemos más tarde Inuyasha, tengo que terminar un asunto aquí, te espero el sábado a la hora de la comida

- Muy bien señora, la veré el sábado

- Ah y por favor, si te llega a llamar tu madre, dile que deseo platicar con ella, tiene mucho tiempo que deseo quedarme pegada al teléfono unas horas

- Jajaja, seguro que mi madre también, nos vemos señora

Samaria se retiro de la escuela llevando una sonrisa al conseguir que el director autorizara el cambio de escuela de su sobrina, dadas sus calificaciones no fue difícil, para en la noche ya estaría en casa y al día siguiente a la escuela con Kagome.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela una Kikyo molesta intentaba saber más del pasado de Inuyasha, siendo Miroku intermediario para cambiar de temas y mantener a raya a la joven maestra que empezaba a ser un dolor de cabeza para Inuyasha.

- Ok, ya entendí que no vas a contarme, pero díganme, conocen a la señorita Sango, por como los encontré platicando, parece que sí

- Ciertamente señorita Kikyo, es una amiga muy especial

- También de Inuyasha

- La conocemos por otra persona, no sólo a ella, sino a algunos estudiantes más

- Pero tienen mejor trato con ella

- Por mi parte no lo niego, pero dentro de la escuela me comporto, sino Inuyasha se encargaría de desollarme vivo jajajaja

- Pasa algo Inuyasha, estas muy perdido

- Nada, algunos asuntos que tengo que atender

- Relacionados con la señora de esta mañana

- Acaso esta espiándome señorita Kikyo - dice echándole una mirada llena de enojo.

- No, pero los vi cuando entraba al salón de maestros y se te noto un cambio de cuando recién la saludabas a cuando entraste

- Es como mi segunda madre, muy amiga de la mía y me dio gusto saludarla

- Entonces por qué esa cara de tristeza

- No deberías meterte tanto en los asuntos de los demás, eso no es de una señorita y menos de una maestra

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, me preocupe nada más

- Ok, no seré descortés, me contó un problema familiar que espero se resuelva, es todo

- Bien, me tengo que retirar, me toca dar clases, nos vemos Inuyasha, hasta luego Miroku

Hasta luego dijeron los dos chicos, mientras Kikyo caminaba de modo coqueto para llamar la atención de Inuyasha, más al pasar junto a un librero que tapaba la vista de los chicos, se queda recogiendo un libro mientras escucha un poco de la platica de los muchachos.

- ¿Quién es la señora Inuyasha, digo si no te molesta que te pregunte

- No, contigo sabes que no, es la madre de Kagome

-Vaya sorpresa y el motivo de su presencia no fue para reclamarte o si

- No, ella no sabe nada, pero en parte la actitud de Kagome es porque su abuelo desea hacerla una sacerdotisa, eso le impide amar

- Entonces por eso no acepto

- No lo se Miroku, recuerda que también esta el idiota de Kouga

Ya había terminado de recoger lo que necesitaba, pero igual se intereso en la platica, pues su objetivo es el guapo maestro Inuyasha - Que sorpresa me he llevado, así que al profesor Teshuya esta interesado en un imposible, que interesante - se dice a si misma mientras da unos pasos atrás y al darse vuelta se topa con la maestra Naria.

- No es muy ético de un maestro escuchar las conversaciones ajenas Kikyo

- Fui la única señorita Naria

- Realmente si, yo acabo de llegar y fue muy notorio que usted escucho, sino no tendría esa sonrisa la cual cambio en cuanto me vio

- Qué tengo que hacer para que no diga nada de este incidente

- Por su bien, no volver a hacerlo, sino tendré que reportarla, en caso de que cause algún problema a estos profesores, sabré quien fue responsable y a quién sancionar

- Entonces me retiro maestra, de mi parte no le haré problemas con ellos

Una vez que se retiro Kikyo, la catedrática Naria se dirige a los muchachos que aparentemente escucharon que alguna persona discutía y detuvieron su platica, ella se acerca a ellos y los saluda para luego pedirles que tengan cuidado de lo que platican, pues las paredes oyen y no sea que puedan tener algún problema. Miroku trata de sacarle el porque del comentario, pero esta maestra es muy reservada y por mucho que pueda decir, les comenta que alguien escuchaba con atención su charla, a lo que Inuyasha se teme quien fue, pero trata de ignorarlo.

Esa misma tarde Samaria se encontró muy llena de dudas con respeto a la amistad de su hija e Inuyasha, pero también el comportamiento de ese día de Kagome era de lo más extraño, después de comer no espero a levantarse tras terminar su abuelo, inmediatamente se en cerro en su cuarto, unas horas más tarde bajaba para cenar.

- Kagome hija, antes de que empecemos a cenar, ven y ayúdame, tengo que platicar contigo

- Si mamá, que sucede

- Son diferentes cosas, últimamente te he notado bastante rara, eso es a causa del regreso de

- Inuyasha

- Mamá… acaso… lo has visto

- Si, hoy me lo encontré, platicamos un rato, me dijo que es tu profesor

- …. Algo así, esta haciendo practicas de su universidad

- Me extraña que no me contaras

- Lo siento, últimamente mi vida esta dando muchas vueltas y no se en que detenerme

- Esta bien hija, esperare a que tu me cuentes, por el momento te tengo una sorpresa

- Una sorpresa mamá, de que se trata

Se escucha el timbre y la señora Samaria sólo le sonríe a su hija para ir rápidamente a abrir, Kagome se queda un poco desconcertada y por un momento piensa que la persona que esta allí es Inuyasha y con temor se asoma para encontrarse a una chica pelirroja de espaldas que en cuanto escucha que Samaria le pide entrar a saludar, se da vuelta y se le va encima a Kagome.

- Te extrañe tanto primita

- Ayame, eres tu, de verdad

- Sorpresa hija, Ayame se quedara a vivir con nosotros una temporada

- En serio Ayame

- Claro que si Kagome, además de que estudiare en tu escuela

Y así pasaron la cena platicando y riendo, al parecer la llegada de su prima le levanto muchísimo el animo, por lo que olvido un poco sus penas y se dedico a prestarle atención a Ayame, poco después se aloja en un cuarto conjunto al de Kagome y así termina el día, sin faltar en los sueños de Kagome las imágenes de Inuyasha, desde niño hasta como esta ahora, alterándola y emocionándola con escenas de sus besos.

Continuara….

* * *

**Nota Autora**: Perdón la tardanza, me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y apenas se volvió a conectar mi cerebro, así que no me maten, por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios, me encantaría rebasar los 74 reviews a… cuantos serán buenos… les parece 100?... me encantaría llegar a ese número antes de continuar, así que ustedes deciden jejejeje, nos vemos luego y si me siguen dando apoyo, yo sigo subiendo mis fic, nos vemos después n.n. 


	10. Y por si fuera poco

**Y por si fuera poco**

Esa mañana despertó muy contenta, por el momento su cabeza estaba concentrada en la sorpresa de que su prima estudiaría en la misma escuela, tal vez eso le ayudaría a evitar un tanto a Inuyasha, sobre todo porque sentía demasiado miedo de sus propios sentimientos, afortunadamente era viernes y tendría el fin de semana para estar distrayéndose con su prima. De repente recordó algo, miro el reloj de su buró y salio disparada a despertar a Ayame, aunque fuera el último día de la semana, estaba obligada a asistir a la escuela para presentarse y tomar nota para ponerse al corriente el fin de semana.

Apenas les dio tiempo de comer algo antes de salir corriendo al instituto, Ayame estaba tan emocionada de ir a la escuela con su adorada prima que no le importo salir así. Llegando se encontraron con todos los amigos de Kagome, de no ser por el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, se habrían quedado más tiempo, Ayame no pudo apartar la mirada de uno de los amigos de Kagome, el cual parecía interesado en su prima. Kagome le explico a su prima donde se encuentra la oficina del director, luego se fue con Sango a su salón.

- Tu prima se ve que es muy tierna

- Demasiado, aunque espero no te convenza su cara, es igual o más traviesa que yo, por algo nos llevamos tan bien

- Vaya, hoy te vez bastante animada, por lo visto te cambio mucho el animo la visita de tu prima

- Lógico, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía

- Y ya tienes algo pensado con lo que te tiene tan preocupada

- La verdad si, pero no se que hacer y prefiero ponerle un alto a todo antes que mi abuelo se entere

- Lo harás por tu abuelo o porque no quieres aceptar lo que sientes

- Mejor hablamos después, la profesora Kikyo nos esta viendo mucho

Ciertamente Kikyo las miraba, pero no porque estuvieran platicando, ya que estaba terminando de acomodar algunos materiales que usaría en clases. Desde que Sango entro no le quito la mirada de encima y le entro curiosidad por saber quien es la otra chica con la que iba platicando, en cuanto paso lista y la nombro, al fin las piezas encajaron, ella era Kagome, ella había presentado con Miroku a Sango, por tanto era el amor imposible de Inuyasha.

En ese instante Ayame estaba escuchando cuidadosamente las instrucciones del director, no paso mucho para que alguien llamara a la puerta, se trataba de un atractivo profesor quien se encargaría de llevarla a su salón. Después de agradecerle su atención al recibirla en la escuela se retiro, mientras el profesor leía el documento que le entregara el director. Ayame noto cierta sorpresa en la cara del muchacho y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo él le hablo.

- Ayame Higurashi, ¿eres familiar de Kagome Higurashi?

- Si, soy su prima

- Vaya sorpresa, mi nombre es Inuyasha Teshuya

- ¡De verdad, me da gusto conocerte, eres el amigo de infancia de Kagome

- Te platico de mi - Inuyasha no cabe de la sorpresa.

- Por supuesto, incluso de su última discusión, por qué pelearon

- Este… eso es algo complicado, pero ya se resolvió

- Por tu bien espero que así sea, estuvo muy triste cuando eso paso y ahora…

- Pasa algo

- Mi tía me ha contado que antes de que yo llegara ella estaba algo deprimida, acaso la despreciaste

- ¡¡¡QUE DICES!

- Tú siempre fuiste como un ídolo de ella, seguro que le gustas y si la haz despreciado no te lo perdonare o acaso no te gusta

- Eso es una sorpresa, realmente seria difícil despreciarla, aunque dudo que sea eso lo que la tiene así pues no soy yo de quien Kagome esta interesada - Sin darse cuenta se le escapa un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido por Ayame.

- Vaya decepción, me agradas para ella, pero no contestaste mi pregunta, mi prima te gus…

- Ejem… este es tu salón, por favor entra, te presentare

Ayame hubiese querido reclamarle, pero la puerta del salón estaba abierta y el maestro los estaba mirando, por lo que entro junto al maestro Teshuya y después de presentarse se integro al grupo donde Kouga, Eri y Ayumi se encontraban, estas ultimas le pidieron sentarse cerca, morían de curiosidad por conocer más a la prima favorita de Kagome, mientras Kouga veía una posible oportunidad para entrar más en el mundo de su amada.

Mientras tanto Samaria al fin puede contactar a Izayoi después de tantos intentos, Izayoi no cabe de alegría al escuchar a su amiga, primero platican de cómo se han estado esos años, después el tema que tanto ambas deseaban tratar, sus hijos.

- Samaria me da gusto que te encontraras con mi hijo, aunque se me hace raro que Kagome no te lo comentara.

- Parece que ella no esta pasando por un buen momento, de echo me extraño no verla tan animada cuando le pregunte por él ya que siempre espero su regreso.

- Lo dices en serio, por qué mi hijo no veía el día de ir, siempre ha extrañado mucho a… a todos.

- Segura que a todos, me pareció que ibas a mencionar a alguien

- Samaria no puedo hablar de más, no me corresponde

- Entonces mis sospechas podrán ser ciertas Izayoi

- De que me hablas

- Él día que hable con tu hijo de Kagome lo note triste al tocar cierto tema

- Puedo saber de que tema hablaron

- Mi padre desea que Kagome sea una sacerdotisa y para ello sea soltera de por vida

- Eso no me lo esperaba, me da bastante pena

- Si lo estoy notando, pero quien te la da, mi hija o tu hijo

- Mi hijo… bueno por supuesto tu hija pero… la verdad es difícil decirlo Samaria

- Acaso Inuyasha ha estado interesado en mi Kagome o me equivoco, lo note desesperado al contarle

- Ciertamente si, pero pensé que todo marcharía bien para ambos

- Kagome últimamente ha estado triste y no se hasta donde tenga que ver Inuyasha

- Te confesare algo, mi hijo se iba a sincerar con ella, tal vez ya se lo dijo y ella no pudo aceptarlo

- Posiblemente, hay tantas cosas que tengo que aclarar con ella, espero que tenga todo solución

- Que más me encantaría que la linda Kagome sea novia de mi hijo, pero en fin, es la decisión de ellos al final

- Es mejor platicar de otras cosas o terminaremos preocupándonos más

Así siguieron hablando dos horas más entre cosas alegres y alguna que otra insinuación de cómo unir a sus hijos, eso si claro lograban hacer que el abuelo cambiase de opinión.

Regresando a la escuela, en el receso se encontraron como siempre el grupito de Kagome donde el centro de atención en ese momento era Ayame, la cual encajo a la perfección con todos, hasta que toco un punto que difería de opinión de todos.

- Kagome, adivina a quien me encontré

- Además de mis amigos, no tengo idea Ayame

- A Inuyasha, no sabía que diera clases aquí

- No deberías emocionarte por ese tipo cara de perro

- Kouga no seas majadero

- Ayumi, no a todos nos cae bien o no Houjou

- Bueno, realmente aun me incomoda que se portara tan mal con Kagome

- Será mejor que dejemos ese tema por la paz sino queremos tener problemas de nuevo

- Jajaja lo dices por el día que nos agarro hablando de él Eri

- Por supuesto, no quiero repetir esa escalofriante experiencia Yuca

- Entonces mejor cambiemos el tema, ya asustaron a Ayame, mejor les cuento algo bastante extraño que nos pasó en clases a Kagome y a mí

- No empieces Sango, no tengo humor

- Qué les paso prima, cuéntanos Sango

- Parece que tenemos nuevo dictador… o será ¿dictadora?

- Alguna maestra las trato mal, es extraño porque todas son muy tranquilas

- ¿Ayumi, aun no les da clases la maestra Kikyo?

- No Kagome, acaso no es la nueva

- Si, pero ni idea por qué se la agarro con nosotras, aparte de asustar al grupo con todo lo que pidió y "la forma en la que lo quiere" nada más nos falta decir " Si señor"

- Seguro no fue su mejor día Sango y tal vez no se la agarro con nosotras, solamente que estábamos platicando y eso le molesto

- Pero eso no es para que te mire con tanto odio Kagome

Kouga fue el primero en reclamar, seguido de Houjou, las chicas se reían aunque por otro lado las intrigaba saber como era esta maestra, hasta que entre discusión y discusión termino el receso. Las clases siguientes pasaron un tanto lentas pues todo el alumnado no veía la hora en que por fin se fueran para disfrutar su fin de semana. A la salida Eri, Yuka y Ayumi iban a un curso de repostería, Houjou fue embaucado por ellas para que las llevara, Kouga tendría entrenamiento de Fut Ball Americano, por lo que apenas y estaría un rato más con las chicas y mientras esperaba a Kagome, platico un rato con su prima.

- Eres muy parecida en carácter a Kagome

- No te creas, yo soy un tanto más decidida, picara y bueno, ella es muy tierna, aunque enojada nadie le gana

- Mira que si lo se

- Puedo preguntarte algo Kouga

- Si me prometes responderme una pregunta, si

- Que gracioso eres, dime por qué te cae tan mal Inuyasha

- Ese tipo, la verdad es que se le nota a leguas el interés por Kagome y yo ya llevo tiempo queriendo conquistarla

- Vaya… así que te gusta mi prima - Comenta un poco resignada

- Pasa algo Ayame

- No, nada jejeje, que me ibas a preguntar

- Crees que Kagome este ocupada mañana, tengo ganas de invitarla a salir, me ayudarías a convencerla

- Pues no se, pero veré que puedo hacer, mejor cambiemos de platica porque allí viene

Kagome y Sango llegan junto a ellos, Kouga trata de sacar la invitación a relucir pero Sango oliendo las intenciones de su amigo y a sabiendas de la confusión de Kagome, lo interrumpe y en tono de broma lo abraza y siguen riendo con algunas ocurrencias de Kagome y Ayame. En ese momento Kouga ya molesto mira hacia otro lado y ve a Inuyasha junto a una mujer de su brazo, cosa que intenta aprovechar para saber más de los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él.

- No es el profesor cara de Perro el que va con esa bella mujer

Todas voltean y Sango inmediatamente reconoce a la mujer, es la maestra que les dio clase por la mañana y la misma que trato con tanto cariño a Inuyasha aquella vez frente a Miroku.

- Esa es la profesora Kikyo, la que nos regaño tanto a Kagome y a mí

- En serio, parece que están muy interesados, parece que él es igual que su amigo de mujeriego - Ese comentario hace que le de una punzada en el estomago a Kagome.

- Kagome primita, por qué te pones tan seria

En ese momento Kikyo se despide de un beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha y le hace una caricia en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

- Ah, perdón es que me quede pensando en otras cosas, será mejor irnos a casa, nos vemos Kouga

No le da tiempo de despedirse como comúnmente lo hacen, ella comienza a caminar y es seguida por su prima y Sango, ambas se despiden de lejos de Kouga sin saber que todo eso fue visto por Inuyasha, el cual se pregunta si Kagome se enojo por el beso que Kikyo. Por otro lado Kouga esta feliz pues al parecer esa escena le molesto bastante a Kagome y eso seguro le daría una oportunidad de acercarse más a ella.

Camino a casa tanto Ayame como Sango entendieron que Kagome estaba molesta por la manera en que la maestra Kikyo se dirigió a Inuyasha y prefirieron no tocar el tema. Para animarla contaron algunos chistes y Kagome al parecer presto bastante atención a sus bromas, pero en realidad iba evaluando sus sentimientos que cada vez eran más fuertes hacia Inuyasha y lo que antes vio le provoco algo que nunca había sentido, celos y por su cabeza pasaron las palabras que Sango le dijera la ultima vez "será mejor que no tardes mucho, las cosas pueden cambiar" y esto de verdad le daba miedo, imaginar a alguien al lado de su Inuyasha.

Continuara….

**Nota Autora:** Wuauuuu, tenia tiempo que no escribía, ya un perdón no basta pero miren que si les di bastante para leer ahora, espero poder escribir más a menudo, pues a veces lejos de las intenciones de apresurarme, pasan algunas cosas que no se pueden dejar pendientes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y no se desesperen que no pienso dejar botado mis fic, lo prometo. No dejen de leer porque su novela se esta poniendo bastante interesante jejejeje, les tengo muchas sorpresas.


	11. Fin de Semana

**Fin de Semana**

La tarde trascurrió tranquila, una breve reunión con Sango y su prima platicando de la niñez de las primas, viendo una película y comiendo palomitas. Antes de oscurecer Sango se retiro a su casa y las primas se quedaron ayudando a Samaria para preparar la cena. El abuelo por alguna extraña razón venia bastante extraño, tal vez molesto, pero Kagome prefirió no hacer preguntas. Su madre les sirvió y todos cenaron en paz, casi para terminar Samaria les anuncio que tendrían visita por la tarde, para la hora de la comida y les pidió no faltar.

Ya para la hora de acostarse, Ayame no pudo aguantar más y fue a ver a su prima. Kagome que estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos, casi ni cuenta se dio cuando Ayame pasó.

- Vamos Kagome ya deja de estar ocultando eso que te preocupa, mejor habla

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga prima?

- No te hagas la inocente que bien lo sabes, algo te pasa y no quieres que los demás se den cuenta.

- Por qué tienes que ser tan perspicaz, hay Ayame, ojala no fuera tan complicado hablar

- No lo es, tan sólo empieza

- Estoy confundida entre mi deber al templo o desear vivir una vida normal

- Y esto lo causa alguna persona

- Tal vez

- Hmm tan sólo dirás eso… se completamente honesta Kagome

- Hay alguien que me tiene confundida, jamás me había fijado en él y ahora… todo es tan complicado

- Hablas de Kouga

- Kouga me gustaba, pero no pasaba de eso, en cambio este chico… siento más

- Me encantaría que ese chico sea Inuyasha

- Que diablos dices Ayame

- Es la verdad, no seria de extrañar que el causante de tanta confusión sea él, pues por lo que pude ver, él también esta bastante interesado

- Lo dudo, porque la señorita Kikyo lo tiene muy entretenido

- ¿Estas celosa primita querida?

- Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vamos a dormir, mañana saldremos con Kouga

- No me invito pero si no te molesta llevarme con gusto les acompaño jeje

- Hasta mañana Ayame

- Que descanses Kagome, sueña con…

- Ni lo digas

- Jajajaja ok

La música del susurro de las hojas al viento era tan relajante como ensoñador, la total calma de los seres vivientes dejaba a la noche surtir su efecto con mayor rapidez, aunque ciertas personas en su anhelante deseo de expresar sus emociones, no se dejaban seducir ante el encanto de la noche. Los labios tan suaves y calidos, cargados de tanta dulzura e incluso pasión, las miradas perdidas en los ojos del otro, el calido respirar en el rostro, la caricia tan intima de sus mejillas y labios, una hermosa tortura que llena del deseo de jamás dejar a quien amas. Tan complicado era para Kagome pues aceptar que desde niña se enamoro de Inuyasha era tan criminal como hablar del incesto aunque este fuera irreal por su falta de parentesco. Mientras Inuyasha se debatía entre las ganas de tenerla para él o dejarla amar a aquel hombre que creía le había robado el corazón a su amada. Tan sólo el recuerdo persistente en sus mentes, añorando inconcientemente se repitiese y callando esta verdad de sus corazones. Pronto el sueño los venció atormentándolos con un sin fin de sueños amargos al no poder vivirlos en carne propia. Los besos no paraban y las caricias no tenían fin y de no ser por la mañana, el sueño abría terminando con su cordura para dejarlos sentir aun más.

La mañana era bastante calida, un hermoso día soleado que invita a salir en pareja a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol. La madre de Kagome no cabía de felicidad empezando a prepara la comida, aunque el desayuno lo termino primero. Kagome y Ayame despertaban con pesadez y por un gesto juguetón de su prima Ayame, recibió un ataque de almohadazos que le quitaron toda intención de pensar en los hermosos e imposibles sueños que tuvo esa noche, se terminaron de alistar para bajar a desayunar y por ultimo pedir los permisos.

- Lo lamento hija, por esta vez tendrás que cancelar tu compromiso, tenemos un invitado para la comida

- Pero mamá, es que quería salir a enseñarle la ciudad a mi prima con mi amigo Kouga

- Será para otra ocasión, afortunadamente Ayame se quedara bastante tiempo

- Tía por mi no hay problema, pero si no es indiscreción de quien se trata

- Eso es una sorpresa mi querida Ayame

- Hay mamá, encima de que no nos dejas salir, nos tendrás con la curiosidad

- No te preocupes hija, seguro será de tu agrado

- Oye tía, por que el abuelo no vino a desayunar

- Esta un poco molesto por una charla que tuvimos ayer y algo me dice que en la comida no será muy diferente

- A que te refieres mamá

- Hija, tenemos que hacer muchos cambios, entre ellos la forma tan severa de pensar de tu abuelo

- Meterse en ese tema quiere decir problemas mamá

- Tía pero eso es una buena idea

- Por el bien de todo si, no importa que tengamos que enfrentar algunos problemas hijas, la vida es así, siempre hay que luchar

Los pensamientos de Kagome se enfocaron en Inuyasha, realmente deseaba estar libre del pensamiento tan obcecado de su abuelo, de esa obligación impuesta y poder tener las confusiones normales de cualquier jovencita de su edad, pues si ya era difícil aceptar que su sentimiento a Inuyasha, más difícil es esconderlos. Su madre noto lo pensativo que se puso, por dentro Samaria se preguntaba si su hija estaría pensando en las reglas del abuelo, pues no era lo único en lo que el abuelo tenía ideas aprensivas. Terminaron de desayunar y las chicas ayudaron a la señora a recoger la mesa y a adelantar parte de la comida para después irse a arreglar. El resto de la mañana se paso rápido, Ayame mantuvo a su prima distraída con sus ocurrencias y platicas de todo lo vivido lejos de ella. Kagome tenia la impaciencia por las palabras de su madre, pero su querida prima no le dejo espacio para cavilar sobre lo que sacaría de sus casillas a su abuelo.

Llego al fin la hora de la comida, la señora Samaria estaba más que emocionada ya que el sacar a su hija del compromiso con su padre además de descubrir si su hija siente algo más por Inuyasha. Samaria llama a su hija y sobrina para poner la mesa, el abuelo se mantiene en la sala con una cara de enorme molestia. Por alguna razón cada segundo se le hace eterno a Kagome, no de en balde tiene cierta sensibilidad pues siente una gran confusión, alegría, temor, emoción, molestia, todo eso le indica tener que ver más con el invitado que con lo que hablaran con el abuelo.

Por un instante todo se queda en silencio, Ayame subió a la habitación, su madre estaba ayudando a su hermanito Souta a acomodar sus video juegos mientras el abuelo seguía en la misma postura. El timbre sonó y lo primero que pensó fue en Kouga, no le había avisado que cancelaba la salida. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y todo lo que estaba por decir murió en su garganta dejando oír de ella un quejido, el sonrojo de la sorpresa y emoción invadió sus mejillas, además de que abrió tanto sus ojos. Era difícil ocultarle su alegría de verlo y eso no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha, aunque recordó también que ella lo había rechazado y que antes le había mencionado sentir algo por Kouga así que también pensó que estaba molesta de verlo, sobre todo después del primer comentario de ella.

- Qué haces aquí Inuyasha

- Te molesta tanto verme

- No es eso, simplemente que…

- Acaso no sabias que tu madre me invito

- No dijo quien era el invitado

- Hola hijo que haces allí parado, pasa por favor

- Gracias señora Samaria

Kagome no quiso preguntarle nada en ese momento a su madre, en cuanto Inuyasha entro, su hermano Souta se le quedo viendo como bicho raro, ya que era bastante celoso con su madre y tanta confianza no le gusto, por otro lado Ayame salio disparada a saludarlo y a regañar a Souta que él era un amigo de Kagome desde niño y prácticamente fueron como hermanos y si lo aceptaba, tendría un buen rival para jugar los video juegos. Todos estaban riendo porque Souta no termino de escuchar cuando a jalones se llevo a Inuyasha frente al televisor para comprobar si sabia jugar mientras Ayame y la señora Samaria reían, tanto Kagome como el abuelo se pusieron muy serios. Samaria dejo que jugaran un momento y cuando vio que ambos empezaban a discutir como niños (en el caso de Inuyasha) los llamo a comer y ya todos sentados a la mesa, después de unos minutos comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales.

- Inuyasha no platicamos desde los 5 minutos afuera de la oficina del director, estaba preguntándote algo y saliste corriendo.

- No era eso, veras… no era el momento y estabas por entrar al salón

- Se me hace tan sospechoso

- Ayame hija, que fue lo que le preguntabas a Inuyasha

Jejeje, dudo que él quiera hablarlo ahora

- Pues tengo curiosidad, vamos hijo de que hablaban

- Eh… señora vera… digamos que Ayame es un poco "curiosa"

- Es normal tener curiosidad de saber si te gusta alguien en especial

- Ah era eso, con razón estas tan nervioso, seguro hay alguien muy especial para ti

- Pues se podría decir, pero es un amor no correspondido - Kagome sólo lo atino a mirar discretamente.

- Es una pena hijo, ojala la chica termine por hacerte caso, me encantaría tanto que todos ustedes lleguen a tener bonitos noviazgos - Esa fue la señal que Inuyasha esperaba escuchar para empezar a apoyar la señora Samaria, pero su padre se adelanto.

- Por Inuyasha, Souta y Ayame esta bien hija, pero recuerda que Kagome no puede tener novio

- Papá no deseo contradecirte, pero realmente considero que es un tanto cruel imponerle esto a Kagome, sería mejor que ella lo decidiera…

- No… ella debe cumplir

- Pero señor, no creo que eso sea lo que realmente le convenga a Kagome, ella tal vez este interesada en alguien

- Ella sabe cual es su obligación, no es cierto Kagome

- Abuelo yo… quisiera seguir las tradiciones de la familia…

- Ya lo ven, ella lo tiene bien presente

- Pero Abuelo es imposible ir contra mis sentimientos y tampoco sería honesta al llevar a cabo la tradición cuando mi corazón esta confundido

- Pero que rayos dices niña, tu obligación…

- Abuelito, perdóname pero yo apoyo a Kagome y creo que…

- Ayame no quiero que tomes parte en esto, al igual que ustedes…

- Lo siento señor, pero una cosa es tener por tradición familiar que una niña tenga un novio porque pueda correr peligro y otra muy distinta que tenga que quedarse a vestir santos en un templo sin tener que amar, casarse y formar una familia, eso es muy egoísta.

Kagome se quedo admirada al ver hablar a Inuyasha con tanta molestia, obviamente él la amaba y a ella ya no le quedaba duda, pese lo que él pensara de lo que habían hablado, tal vez podrían tener una oportunidad, tal vez. Antes de que el Abuelo comenzara a responderle a Inuyasha, el timbre sonó y casi autómatamente se levanto sin decir nada para abrir.

- Hola Kagome, ya estas lista

- Ah… Kouga olvide que venias

- Como, entonces olvidaste que saldríamos hoy

- No me refería a eso, en este momento me es imposible y yo… - Se escucho un ruido seco seguido de unos gritos, cosa que impresiono a Kouga quien nada más la miro y no dudo en entrar al ver que ella temblaba nerviosa. El Abuelo acababa de dar un manotazo en la mesa y gritado algunas maldiciones. Kouga se quedo en una pieza al ver a Inuyasha.

- Papá por favor calmate

- Que demonios pretendes Inuyasha, ya suficiente tuve con dejar que fueran muy amigos desde niños, ahora te metes en asuntos de la familia, acaso tienes algún interés especial en mi nieta

- Honestamente señor, Kagome es alguien demasiado importante para mi, yo la amo y deseo que sea feliz con quien ella escoja

- Maldito perro, así que por eso siempre estas buscando a mi Kagome - Todos voltearon a la entrada de la cocina, allí estaba Kouga echando humo y una Kagome impresionada atrás.

**Continuara...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Autora**: Hola a todos, discúlpenme por tardar tanto en renovar el cap. pero espero ya no tener contratiempos y seguir subiendo más seguido. Aun estoy con la duda de lo del lemmon, de verdad lo quieren, es que también luego no quiero sentirme medio pervertida jajaja… ya en serio, opinen y déjenme muchas sugerencias, felicitaciones, números de cuentas de banco, etc… jejeje… ya en serio, espero les guste y nos vemos luego.


	12. Empieza la Guerra

**Empieza la Guerra**

Nada estaba saliendo bien, toda la situación se empezaba a ir como agua entre los dedos, realmente estaba por empezar una gran discusión. El pequeño Souta se retiro de la mesa por petición de su madre, mientras que Ayame aun sonrojada ante la aparición de Kouga y decepcionada al ver que no tenía ojos más que para su prima, tan sólo atino a correr a Kagome para tratar de tranquilizarla, pues la chica al parecer estaba por desmayarse. El abuelo lanzando miradas asesinas al par de jóvenes que discutían por su nieta, al tiempo que pensaba lo peor de ella, pues eso no estaría sucediendo de no ser porque la chica seguramente hizo algo para alentar a ese par.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí lobo apestoso, nadie te esta pidiendo tu opinión.

- Dejen de comportarse como animales los dos y largo de mi casa, no quiero que ninguno vuelva a ver a mi nieta

- Pero señor, yo no intento nada malo con ella, de echo he venido para pedir permiso de salir con ella

- Acaso no sabes escuchar muchacho, no quiero que te le acerques, ella no va a salir con nadie

- Señor… no defiendo a este adefesio, pero Kagome no desea ser sacerdotisa a costa de su felicidad

- Eso es algo que ella tiene que sacrificar por el bien de la familia, es una tradición que no debe romperse

- Que rayos… como que Kagome no puede estar con alguien, entonces tampoco ha salido con ese perro… pues no pienso darme por vencido señor, lo siento pero amo a Kagome y si es necesario me la llevare

- Pero que muchacho tan insolente, no eres mejor que Inuyasha, nadie tiene derechos sobre mi nieta y si antes no quería que vuelva a hablar con ustedes, ahora prefiero sacarla de la escuela para no correr riesgos

- Ya es suficiente con todos - no soporto ya Samaria - están hablando de mi hija como si fuera un objeto sin sentimientos ni vida - voltea a ver a su padre - ella tiene todo el derecho de amar y salir con quien le plazca - volteando ahora a ver a Kouga - es libre de decidir con desea estar y sin necesidad de imponerle nada

En ese momento Kagome estaba casi en shok por lo que Ayame nada más la atino a sentar en la silla y en vista de cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas, la presencia de Kouga sólo estaba alterando más al abuelo, si ya Inuyasha de por si lo enfurecía, ahora que el abuelo viera a dos chicos peleando por su nieta sólo traería un infarto al señor, así que discretamente tomo el brazo de Kouga y haciéndole señas para tranquilizarlo, se retiro con él no sin antes apretar de la mano a Kagome para darle animos.

- Hija ya sabes que nosotros tenemos una obligación y…

- Lo se pero ya no vivimos en los tiempo de antes, esta época es diferente y si ella esta dispuesta a seguir con nuestra tradición sin tener que reprimir sus emociones, estaré a su lado, de lo contrario prefiero irme de esta casa con mis hijos

- Siento haberle causado este disgusto señor, yo lo único que deseo para su familia es que sean felices, sabe que le respeto desde pequeño y no le faltaría al respeto, le suplico que lo reconsidere, nadie de ustedes debe sufrir

- Abuelo - Kagome apenas podía pronunciar palabras mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia él - yo te quiero mucho, no deseo desobedecerte, pero no puedo con esto que estoy sintiendo, perdóname… perdóname abuelo por favor… - dicho esto cae desmayada y antes de tocar el piso, los brazos de Inuyasha la detuvieron.

El abuelo y Samaria se acercaron y trataron de hacerla reaccionar, mientras que entre sollozos Kagome lentamente iba despertando, más parecía estar casi al punto de privarse por tanta presión, Inuyasha amablemente acariciaba su rostro diciéndole que se tranquilizara, el abuelo se dio cuenta que lo de ellos no era un simple gusto, era un afecto muy fuerte contra el que no podía ya luchar y menos al exponer a su nieta a ese grado de tensión que la enfermaba.

- Papá por favor, te lo suplico ya termina con esas ideas, Kagome no va a aguantar, es capaz de obedecerte contra su voluntad y eso será a riesgo de su salud, no quiero que termine loca a este paso -el abuelo aun no podía pronunciar palabras, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomarle el hombro a Samaria e Inuyasha, se levanto con la cabeza baja y salio de la habitación.

- Por favor Inuyasha¿podrías llevar a Kagome a su habitación?

- Por supuesto - más tardo en responder que en cargarla, lentamente y con cuidado la llevo hasta su cuarto, donde la deposito lo más suave posible - veras que todo se arreglara preciosa, podrás estar junto tu querido Kouga aunque me muera de celos… - yendo en contra de si mismo, beso sus labios y salio de la habitación de la chica, no sin antes mirar cada detalle de este.

Inuyasha quería retirarse, el abuelo estaba encerrado en su cuarto, Souta estaba con su madre, ella intentaba calmarlo y el niño al ver al chico, corrió a él intentando sentirse un poco protegido. Se empezaba a despedir de Samaria cuando entro Ayame con Kouga, el cual le dedico algunas miradas asesinas, más guardo silencio.

Samaria pensó en mil cosas, entre ellas terminar una vez por todas con las ataduras de Kagome, por lo que les pidió a todos estar tranquilos y que esperaran a que la chica terminara de despertarse para luego la sacaran a despejarse. No es que no estuviera conciente de que aquellos muchachos no se tragaran, pero era necesario para Kagome que decidiera liberar sus sentimientos, fuera a cual de los dos chicos fuera.

A los pocos minutos Kagome bajaba por las escaleras, todos la rodearon y una vez la chica les aclaro el estar mejor, su madre le propuso que salieran todos para descansar de la discusión anterior. Antes que ella pudiera hacer más preguntas, Ayame le aclaro que todo estaba más tranquilo y era mejor que ella se relajara, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, termino aceptando sin darse cuenta que tanto Inuyasha como Kouga estarían juntos.

- Kagome, a donde quieres ir

- Pues en este momento sólo tengo ganas de gritar

- En serio prima, entonces ya se donde podemos ir, chicos les parece ir a un karaoke

- Por mi esta bien Ayame - contesto tranquilamente Inuyasha

- Yo voy donde vaya Kagome - dijo Kouga mirando con furia al chico

- ¿Te apetece ir Kagome, seguro podrás relajarte así, anda prima

- Hmm… esta bien, vamos

Inuyasha cortésmente llevo a todos en su auto, aunque no muy a gusto por Kouga, prefirió llevarla con calma por Kagome. Una vez allí, escogieron una mesa cerca del escenario, la primera en cantar fue Ayame y después de un rato logro que Kagome también se levantara a cantar. En vista que ninguno de los chicos estaba dispuestos a cantar, Ayame tramo un pequeño plan y discretamente le pidió a Inuyasha hablar con ella un poco retirados de la mesa.

- Vamos no te engañes

- ¿Qué dices?

- No te hagas, sabes de lo que te hablo, en todo este rato casi ni le diriges la palabra a Kagome

- No deseo incomodarla, es todo, además esta aquí el tipo que le gusta

- Y tu como sabes eso, te aseguro que no es él quien le gusta

- ¿En serio, que raro porque ella me había platicado lo contrario

- Lo dudo, yo se que ella siente algo especial por ti, porque no lo compruebas

- Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo Ayame

- Segurísima, mira, traje esto… es la carta de canciones, porque no le cantas esta…

- ¡Estas loca, en primera no tiendo a cantar y en segunda, no creo… no puedo

- ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

- Si pero… no quiero que me rechace

- Vamos, confia en mi, ve a cantar…

- Ok… da lo mismo

En su mente se negaba a tener esperanzas de que Kagome efectivamente sintiera algo más por él, más su corazón le pedía que lo intentara, así que por esta ocasión, intentaría una vez más. Kagome lo miro caminar hacia el centro del escenario, mientras Ayame regresaba de darle al DJ la canción que el chico estaba por cantar. No era la única persona sorprendida en ese lugar de ver a Inuyasha parado allí y listo para cantar.

- Esta canción se la dedico a la que fue por mucho tiempo mi mejor amiga…

El lugar se lleno de aplausos, Ayame se sentía un tanto culpable por el consejo, pero tampoco podía engañarse, ni Kagome amaba a Kouga ni ella podía de dejar de mirar a ese chico, así que lo peor que podría resultar, sería que Kagome e Inuyasha terminaran estando juntos y eso abriera una posibilidad por lo menos de hacerse amiga Ayame de Kouga.

Por su lado Kagome sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha le había dedicado esa canción a ella, haciendo que inconcientemente, ella apretara fuerte la mano de Ayame mientras su otra mano se apretaba a su soda. Kouga miraba el comportamiento de Kagome y las miradas del chico hacia ella, estaba rabiando de celos, sobre todo cuando comenzó la canción. Inuyasha se puso un poco rojo y empezó a cantar.

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve_

_Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas,_

_Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón que_

_Te desabrochas pensando en sus manos,_

_Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo_

_Él no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, _

_Escucharme nombrarle.. ¡Ay, amiga mía! Lo sé y él también._

_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer para verte feliz_

_Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta_

_Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._

_Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias_

Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, de nuevo él se le estaba declarando en forma indirecta, reconocía perfectamente la situación que describía en la canción sobre su amistad, cuantas veces ella le confió varios secretos, cuantas veces pudo hablar libremente de todo con él y por ultimo su confesión acerca de Kouga, estaba descubriendo cual lastimado se sintió Inuyasha ante esta declaración y ahora, tan sólo parecía morir de desesperación al no tenerla con él como algo más…

_Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción, de pronto, _

_Entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia, _

_Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora_

_Pero perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia, ni es sabiduría,_

_Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma_

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito_

_Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo_

_Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, _

_Por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,_

_Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga._

Kouga sentía que ya no poder más, ese tipo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, él no podía permitir que se metiera entre ellos, Kagome mucho tiempo le demostró estar interesada en él como para que llegue un perro sarnoso a querer quitarle lo que tanto trabajo ya sentía pertenecerle. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que se traslucían sus venas en las coyunturas de sus dedos.

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve_

_Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas,_

_Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche…._

_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer para verte feliz_

_Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta_

_Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._

_Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias_

Inuyasha ya no pudo más, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, estaba cantando con el corazón, no podía evitar mirar a Kagome con amor, de hecho todas las personas presentes se dieron cuenta de las miradas de ambos, la sonrisa de la chica la delataba y en un ademán inconciente, para terminar la canción Inuyasha llevo su mano extendía en dirección de la chica, lo que le provoco a Kagome un fuerte suspiro.

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito_

_Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo_

_Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días, _

_Por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,_

_Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga._

El lugar se lleno de aplausos nuevamente, Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a la mesa con la mirada perdida en la de Kagome, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando la mejilla le comenzó a arder mientras se tambaleaba para no caer al piso. Kouga al no soportar la manera en que Kagome le miraba, no pudo más con los celos y se le fue encima con un puñetazo. Inuyasha estaba por levantarse a contestarle el golpe cuando vio a Kagome jalar a Kouga del brazo, en ese momento para él se termino todo y afortunadamente la gente de seguridad llego a sujetar a ambos muchachos.

Ambos fueron sacados a la calle, Kagome y Ayame iban con ellos tratando de calmarlos y una vez afuera, alguien se abrazo del pecho de Inuyasha. Era Kikyo la cual se encontraba en el lugar con otras compañeras del trabajo. Kouga no pudo más que sonreír sarcásticamente y antes que alguien pudiera aclarar algo, aprovecho para enredar más las cosas.

- Ya veo, por lo visto tu nunca pierdes tiempo para conquistar chicas, ahora lo vez Kagome, es mejor que te alejes de este tipo

- No sabes de lo que hablas maldito lobo

- Por favor Inuyasha querido contrólate, no puedes pelear con los alumnos, es mejor retirarnos de aquí antes de que alguien te vea y te reporte en la escuela

Inuyasha, será mejor dejar la charla para después - dijo Ayame no muy convencida, pero tampoco deseaba que se siguieran a golpes con Kagome aun así de nerviosa.

- Es mejor así Inuyasha, vete por favor, nosotras regresaremos a casa solas - trato de decir Kagome lo más seria posible, estaba tan furiosa de ver como la maestra Kikyo lo abrazaba.

- Entiendo Kagome… - Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar lentamente sin mirar atrás, pensando que ella había elegido a Kouga.

- Bien chicas, las llevare a casa - dijo Kouga una vez que Inuyasha se alejara, sintiéndose ganador

- Lo siento Kouga, deseo irme con mi prima a solas, por favor déjanos

- Pero Kagome, aun estar muy nerviosa

- Dije que quiero estar sola, por favor déjanos…

Ayame no pudo más que hacer una seña de despedida pues su prima se agarro a caminar y Kouga se quedo allí parado. Kagome ya no estaba alterada por lo sucedido en su casa, sino por la canción de Inuyasha y la actitud tan contradictoria que tuvo antes de irse, acaso estaba jugando con su corazón o de plano Kikyo se lo había ganado por tardarse tanto en elegir.

**

* * *

****Continuara….**

**Nota de la Autora**: Me alegra tanto que estén tan impacientes por mis continuaciones que hasta amenazas me mandan, bueno pues ya no se aloquen, aunque seguro el dejarlas de nuevo con la duda será motivo de que me quieran colgar… jejejeje… bien, bien… espero también me hagan el honor de leer mis otros fic de Inuyasha, el del "El amor nunca muere, My Will" casi nadie lo ha leído… T.T, les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho, por fis… léanlo. Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, acepto sugerencias y demás… menos tomatazos…

P.D. Tome la canción de Alejandro Sanz prestada, así que por favor no me demanden porque no estoy lucrando con ella jejejeje... mil gracias y nos vemos.


	13. Lagrimas bajo la lluvia

**Cap. 13**

**Lágrimas bajo la lluvia**

Encerrada en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie, Kagome sólo se auto maldecía, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Sango cuando le advirtió, le importo tan poco aplastar su miedo y admitir que sentía algo más que amistad por Inuyasha, tantas noche ya la habían atormentado esos sueños donde él la besaba, tantas veces deseo repetirlo y ese día después de la pelea con su abuelo, donde la defendió a capa y espada para ahora encontrar que la maestra Kikyo tenía una relación con él, aunque era bastante raro, pues todo había sucedido en ese mismo día.

Antes sentía una inquietud bastante fuerte por Kouga, pero ahora no sabía porque sentía un tanto de rabia por él, por la tarde sus palabras punzaron en su cerebro y corazón cuando insinuó que Inuyasha era un mujeriego, por una parte quería decir que si, para justificar su falta de valor, pero por otro sentía que era envidia. Que importaba eso ahora, tan sólo deseaba verlo con toda su alma y no darle tiempo de hablar, sólo besarlo para después reclamarlo ante el mundo como suyo.

No muy lejos, Inuyasha pese a que se retiro del Karaoke, tampoco fue a su casa, no deseaba que Kikyo tuviese excusa para irlo a ver los fines de semana teniendo su dirección. Extrañamente se la pasaron dando vueltas no muy lejos de la casa de Kagome, inconcientemente quería ir a ella, preguntarle si de verdad amaba tanto a Kouga, si no valía ni lo mínimo para que ella lo defendiera a él y no al lobo apestoso.

Su cabeza rodaba en más de una manera, olvidando por completo que a su lado iba Kikyo, tal vez en parte su mente estaba distraída, pero su conciente conducía bien, aunque por rumbos cada vez más cercanos a la casa de esa pequeña amiga que le robo el corazón, su nombre resonando en la cabeza, más y más y sus celos, lo estaban volviendo loco. Al parecer no tardaría en llover, el día estaba tan triste ahora, igual que él.

- Por favor ya préstame atención

- Perdón, no estoy de ánimos de hablar

- Pero si ni siquiera hablas, sólo me ignoras, no se para que viene contigo

- Yo no te lo pedí - su actitud de hielo hizo rabiar a Kikyo, pero por ello ahora menos se daría por vencida - Tu viniste por metic… - recordó que era su compañera de trabajo por lo que se lo trago - no deberías de haber venido, no tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie

- Honestamente, me preocupo ver que estas teniendo problemas con un alumno, eso no es bueno

- Pero eso no te da derecho a opinar en una discusión que no es tuya y menos enredar con ello más las cosas

- No fue mi intención, pero al menos si le veo algo positivo, haz visto la poca madurez de los chicos con los que estabas, por cierto, por qué saliste con ellos

- Es algo privado de lo que no pienso hablar

- Parece que te gusta una de las chicas, acaso la pelirroja

- Ya es suficiente Kikyo… podrías bajarte de mi auto e irte a casa, deseo estar sólo

- No me voy a bajar hasta que me lleves a mi casa

- Y desde cuando tengo esa obligación

- Me lo debes, te apoye en el Karaoke mientras las mocosas se pusieron del lado del tipito - dio en donde más le dolía - y en este momento intento apoyarte y comprenderte y me pagas con tu antipatía

Sin contestar nada, paro el carro y se echo a caminar, estaba muy cerca de un parque el cual reconoció, era el lugar donde él beso a Kagome. Sin pensarlo empezó a caminar en dirección del mirador, el cielo ya no tardaría en oscurecer y los relámpagos aparecían dándole a las nubes diferentes tonalidades para después romper en un fuerte estruendo.

Curiosamente cierta niña se había salido por la ventana de su casa, tratando de evitar las preguntas de su madre, las miradas de reproche del abuelo y a una preocupada Ayame. Ya no lo soportaba, su cabeza sólo le decía "Lo quiero… lo amo… no lo se… no lo quiero perder"… después de meditarlo tras sus pasos, quiso revivir aunque fuera un instante, el momento más significativo de su vida. Llego al parque minutos antes que un auto se estacionara.

Sin saber porque, corrió con una loca esperanza que le gritaba el corazón, no había nada más en ese momento, se calificaba de tonta por sentir tanta emoción por estar en ese lugar, nada más le importaba, soñaba que corría a sus brazos, un sueño o un deseo… que más daba. Se recargo en el barandal del mirador mientras aspiraba el aire, hacía frió pero no importaba nada, era extraño, hasta el aroma empezó a cambiar, de uno húmedo a el perfume de su Inuyasha, inclusive su voz, era producto de su imaginación o seria real.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas? - Kagome voltea al fin y ve a Inuyasha preocupado.

- No… no pensé que te encontraría aquí

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?

- Yo… tan sólo… ¿pero que más te da¿por qué estas aquí tu? - balbucea ella mientras él se acerca.

- No me evadas - sin poder contenerse la toma por los hombros - ¿O tal vez quieres escuchar la misma respuesta que tu te estas guardando?

- No se de que me hablas, déjame por favor - Kagome esta demasiado sonrojada, su corazón late muy rápido y siente que no puede mirarle a los ojos sin derretirse.

- Te engañas tu sola, viniste porque me extrañas… niégalo - al principio de su frase Inuyasha sonaba bastante seguro, hasta el final donde temía que su temor fuese cierto.

Yo… - baja la voz - yo… creo… que… - sintió subir por su espalda un escalofrió al recibir la calida respiración de él en su cuello, en algún momento mientras ella balbuceaba, Inuyasha se recargo en su cuello - por qué… dime Inu… por qué te fuiste con ella…

Esa respuesta fue la que menos se esperaba y eso lo hacía todo más confuso, puesto que él estaba molesto al verla defender a Kouga y ahora se mostraba insegura porque Inuyasha se marcho con Kikyo, al parecer sus sollozos eran para él, mientras preguntaba tímidamente, posiblemente era una oportunidad para entrar en su corazón, pero antes de hacer algo más, debía preguntar lo que le estaba quemando.

- Tu me pediste que me fuera

- Pero no con ella - se despego del chico mientras lo miraba con furia

- Te quedaste con Kouga

- Es eso… ese es tu pretexto para irte con ella

- No es ningún pretexto, me retire y ella me siguió

- Si claro te voy a creer que… - en ese momento Inuyasha no entiende el porque dejo de hablar y ella pone una mirada de furia. Kagome esta viendo a que esta abajo del mirador, buscando a Inuyasha y eso si que no sólo la molesta - que… ¡Como te atreves a traerla aquí!, me niegas que estabas con ella y todo este rato tu… seguías con ella

- Kagome cálmate, en ningún momento te he mentido, si ella esta aquí es porque no volví al auto

- Eres un descarado, dices que no y admites que venias con ella en tu auto, a que estas jugando

- Ya tranquilízate, si me dejas explicarte…

- No quiero saber nada

Sin previo aviso él la abraza fuertemente y la besa, al principio algo violento, pues ella no dejaba de moverse, pero Inuyasha no desistió hasta que Kagome se tranquilizo y le respondió. Ya no había forma de poder aclarar las cosas, pero ella le estaba demostrando que si lo quería y por el momento eso era un gran aliciente para seguir luchando por ella, pero ahora tendría que ser ágil para evitar un desastre.

- Antes que digas algo, es mejor que no tengamos más presiones de otras personas, - Inuyasha se incomodo al dejar de besarla, pero debía de decirle esto ahora que estaba relativamente tranquila - para poder hablar claro, no deseo que dudes de mi palabra, por lo menos dame el beneficio de la duda, - Kagome lo miraba entre molesta y confundida e interiormente emocionada por el beso - me encantaría llevarte a tu casa, pero con esa señorita allí, nada más va a hacer comentarios perjudiciales para ti, será mejor que me vaya primero y luego regresas a tu casa, te llamare en una hora

- No quisiera… tratare de confiar en ti… vete antes de que me moleste más…

Y antes que otra cosa pasara, le volvió a robar un beso, pero este fue tierno y calido, tan hermoso y rápido que parecía un sueño, ella lo vio alejarse sonrojado y con una sonrisa y antes de bajar de mirador, vio que él miro a la maestra haciendo una mueca, lo que la hizo sentirse mejor.

Él la miro también después del beso, estaba tan roja y regalándole una mirada que le pedía más besos, cosa que le hizo enorgullecer además de sentirse más tranquilo con algo más que una esperanza, al parecer las cosas iban a cambiar mucho y eso lo hacia pensar tanto en lo que sucedería en esa llamada.

Cuando bajo, vio que Kikyo había ido en dirección del auto, cosa que prefirió apresurarse, con suerte y ella se iría y él podría regresar por Kagome para poder estar solos mientras la lleva a su casa, pero su suerte tampoco fue tan buena, Kikyo se metió al auto y lo esperaba, Inuyasha entro y tomándolo por sorpresa, ella se le arrojo y beso al tiempo que lo abrazaba y se le juntaba muy descaradamente, pero no fue lo único que sucedió, un flash vino de afuera y al parecer Inuyasha no se percato por la molestia que le provoco esa mujer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Ya se que me estarán queriendo matar, pero me encanta dejar las cosas así jejejeje… después de tanto tiempo y actualizar, si soy maldita lo admito jajajaja… bien, bien… les agradezco por sus comentarios y espero sigan dejándolos y también espero menos amenazas jajaja… por favor, dejen sus mails, para mandarles mensajes cuando actualice o suba otro fic (por cierto que hice uno de Inuyasha y Ouran High School, esta jaladísimo pero bastante bueno… ojala se animen a leerlo), nos vemos a la próxima nn 


	14. Bello Amanecer

- Por qué me mientes, por qué juegas con mi corazón, que te propones, porque no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban, era tan feliz escribiéndole a un gran amigo, porque rompiste el encanto si no lo ibas a tomar en serio Inuyasha.

Cuantas escenas pasaban por su cabeza, sentía gran dolor incluso dormida, al parecer no podía perdonar haberse quedado despierta hasta la madrugada esperando esa llamada, apenas tendría escasas dos horas durmiendo, más desde la vigilia del sueño sus celos se hicieron presentes y aun dormida, su cabeza ardía y su corazón se quebraba, lo llamaba en sueños sin recibir respuesta.

- YA ME HARTE - La pelirroja aprieta desquiciada la almohada contra su rostro y con saña la vuelve a tomar en sus manos y se la avienta al estomago a su prima, la chica reconsidera su acción pero ya es tarde, Kagome se sienta mecánicamente lanzando un quejido y tratando de entender lo que sucede.

- Lo siento, no dejas dormir, hablas dormida, gimes y lloriqueas - La chica la mira sorprendida y se pone roja al darse cuenta de la acusación de Ayame, para empezar no quería comentarle nada, pero dadas las circunstancias, sabía que la chica no la dejaría en paz luego de ser sometida a teatro nocturno del que fuese protagónica - Dices que no te importa, que todo esta bien y mírate, ya no es solo asunto tuyo, ya me estas involucrando por ser testigo de tus actitudes y se perfectamente la verdad, acaso lo piensas negar.

- Yo - se sintió insegura, quiso continuar, pero la voz se le quebraba por lo que tomo aire mientras se controlaba o al menos eso intentaba pensé - yo pensé que esto mejoraría - de nuevo tomo unos minutos sin dejar de mirar a su prima - lo admito, mi corazón esta loco que aunque se las consecuencias, no lo puedo controlar y me sofoco - agacha su rostro y niega con la cabeza mientras se dejan ver unas gotas de agua salina cayendo - no sé cómo, simplemente han sucedido situaciones confusas y ayer me fui un rato al parque y - ahora lloraba y gemía de dolor cual niña pequeña y Ayame se acerco para reconfortarla sin decir palabras - él apareció y me reclamo por lo sucedido con Kouga y aseguro que yo lo extrañaba y me molesta que tenga razón, me prometió llamarme diciendo que aclararíamos todo y luego se fue con esa, dijo que se le pego y quería quitársela de encima, pero mira, no me llamo, seguramente la prefirió a ella…

- ¡Basta!, Sango te lo advirtió pero dudo mucho que él le haga caso, tampoco lo perdono por hacerte sufrir, aunque creo que te adelantas mucho, no saques aun conclusiones, aunque me tiene intrigada como fue que te hizo escucharlo, acaso te amarro y tapo la boca - Kagome se pone nerviosa y roja ante el comentario, recordando como la hizo escucharle - esa reacción me dice qué si?

- ¡No! no, no para nada, es que el me robo un beso y no me soltó, apenas lo hizo para pedirme que le diera una oportunidad, que me llamaría…

- Lo vez, te estás sugestionando, espera que él te aclare las cosas

- Pero no llamo y se fue con ella

- Primita, me doy cuenta que no lo amas, lo adoras, estas muy celosa de verdad que dudo que hiciese algo malo – bosteza - por eso creo que debes controlarte, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ya no te estreses, vamos a dormir

- En verdad crees que soy yo la neurótica Ayame

- Si, ahorra no lo notas, mañana veras que lo razonas mejor, vamos a dormir si

- Ok, gracias primita, disculpa que te moleste y no deje dormir

- Vale, vale pero ya duérmete y ni una palabra más

Kagome sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila, ciertamente no le estaba dando oportunidad a Inuyasha de nada, puesto que ya lo estaba juzgando, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, el problema con su abuelo, los sentimientos de Kouga e Inuyasha, todo era un caos, aunque ya el sueño le ganaba, al parecer gracias a su prima, pudo dormir más tranquila.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza se levanto de la cama buscando un vaso de agua y aspirinas, no fue su día sin lugar a dudas, afortunadamente era domingo y podría descansar. En ese momento se dio cuenta, era domingo, eso lo aseguraba la luz entrando por sus ventanas, miro el reloj como queriendo engañarse y retroceder el tiempo, las diez de la mañana y aun se sentía mal, tenía que llamarla y explicarle, sino es que ya podía dar por perdida su oportunidad.

Estaba por tomar el teléfono, pero lo dejo en su lugar al recapacitar que seguramente correría el riesgo de que ella colgara y él en esas fachas ni para salir corriendo, por lo que se metió a bañar con el agua helada y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo, desayuno algo para tratar de evitar más dolencias por su descuido personal y por fin tomo el teléfono.

- Buenos días, se encuentra la señorita Kagome

- ¡Inuyasha! Buenos días, te tardaste mucho en llamarla

- ¿Ayame?, ¿ella te conto algo?

- Más bien la obligue, no dejaba dormir al estar llorando

- ¿Qué cosa?, maldita sea, metí la pata demasiado

- Dime que tienes una buena excusa

- No te preocupes, no es excusa pero si espero me escuche

- No estuviste con otra mujer verdad

- Jajajaja si mi dolor de cabeza es mi prueba fiel, aunque el fastidioso de Miroku también, es mi compañero de piso y dudo que permitiera la entrada de una mujer

- Jajajaja claro, claro, sobre todo Miroku, creeré en tu palabra, pero aun así, no te puedo pasar con mi prima

- Pero, acaso no me crees, por favor, necesito hablar con ella

- Lamento decirte que estamos por salir, mi tía desea ir a visitar a nuestros parientes al cementerio a petición del abuelo, parece que ya han tomado algunas decisiones, pero nadie se quedara en casa con Kagome, como anoche no durmió bien, la dejaron que siguiera dormida

- Es que acaso me estas insinuando algo Ayame - esboza una enorme sonrisa imaginando la intención de Ayame

- Tómalo como mejor te parezca, ya debo colgar porque me van a dejar y por más que desee quedarme con Kagome, considero que he descuidado a mi tía, nos vemos pronto, adiosin

Al colgar la chica, el muchacho corrió a tomar las llaves y salió como rayo de su casa, no tardo mucho en llegar al templo, y al estar frente a la casa de Kagome, pudo percatarse que era cierto lo que Ayame le dijo, nada de movimiento en la casa, aunque sabía que había una persona, por lo que procedió a intentar entrar, para su mala suerte todo estaba cerrado y pensó en la ventana del cuarto de su amada.

Subió al árbol que estaba junto a la casa, sus ramas eran fuertes y firmes, como antes lo hubiesen aguantado cuando niño, cuando le encantaba hacer repelar a su amiga espantándola al tirarle piedritas o abrir la ventana y echarle cualquier cosa para escucharla gritar y en ocasiones, para entrar a saludarla por sorpresa, ahora no sería muy distinto.

Al ingresar a la habitación se percato del desorden que tenía la chica, se le hizo curioso, al parecer esos días poca atención le puso a su habitación, giro su cabeza y la vio allí dormida, con sus ojos un poco hinchados, pero al parecer no estaba mal, puesto que su rostro tenía una sonrisa serena, se acerco y no pudo aguantar oler el perfume de la chica, al igual que ver la boca entre abierta de Kagome, depositando apenas un beso.

Salió de la habitación esperando no despertarla, se apuro a bajar a la cocina a buscar algo de alimentos, en unos minutos más estaba subiendo al cuarto de la chica, al ingresar pudo confirmar que la chica no había despertado, dejo una bandeja en la mesa de estudio y fue directo a ella, le acaricio el rostro y bajo para darle otro beso, solo que ahora no fue tan cauto, su beso inicio tierno para luego volverse exigente, por lo que la chica fue despertando y asustándose, ya que su sueño era muy real.

Ahhh fue lo único que pronuncio ella al separarse empujándolo mientras se incorporaba viendo que era Inuyasha - pero que significa esto, qué haces tú - no pudo decir más porque el chico retomo el beso, ella lucho un poco para resistirse, luego lo abrazo con fuerza dejándose llevar por ese beso.

Sin ser consciente del ritmo que empezaron a llevar las cosas, Inuyasha comenzó a acostarse a un lado de la chica quien ya no oponía resistencia, al contrario, exigía más y más sus labios mientras apretaba la camisa la espada del chico. La comenzó a acariciar del cabello, su rostro, su cuello, e inconscientemente se separo de los labios de ella para besar su cuello, la chica soltó un poco su agarre y empujaba su cabeza a la almohada con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, tomo el cabello de Inuyasha y lo apretó. En ese momento él abrió los ojos ahora consciente de sus actos y como Kagome le estaba correspondiendo por lo que suavemente se separo.

- Por qué - susurro Kagome quejándose aun sin reaccionar de sus actos

- Mi preciosa Kagome, es de mal gusto aprovecharse de una señorita dormida - ella comenzó a ver que no era un sueño y abrir los ojos sorprendida - aunque la dama me haya correspondido, esto se empezaba a salir de control y - Kagome estaba tan roja, con miedo a escuchar palabras más fuertes y cerró los ojos al tiempo de girar su rostro, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír - además, creo que antes que nada, debemos aclarar muchas cosas antes de disfrutar de

- ¡El desayuno! - grito Kagome tratando de evitar que dijera más cosas incomodas, aprovechando que estaba allí una bandeja con comida

- Jajajaja, si primor, te subí el desayuno porque es tarde y tu familia salió - Kagome abrió los ojos pensando cosas no muy sanas del chico, creyendo que seguro quería hacerle otra cosa, si ya se había atrevido a meterse a su habitación y besarla - jajajaja quita esa cara, no voy a aprovecharme de ti ni nada, no te emociones.

- Atrevido, como te diste valor para atacarme dormida, tu

- Momento preciosa, no te ataque y si tu no me hubieses correspondido el beso, yo no

- No, cállate, no digas nada - dicho esto la chica estaba por golpearlo con una almohada y así lo hizo, pero al ver que el chico no reaccionaba al tener fija la mirada para abajo, miro en esa dirección y se percato que su camisa le tapaba apenas por debajo del ombligo, dejándole ver sus piernas y ropa interior - P E R V E R T I D O - y se echo las cobijas encima hasta la cara

- Demonios Kagome, cálmate, no fue mi intención mirarte, tú te levantaste sin cuidado para golpearme, aunque te he de decir que no eres la chica más descubierta que he visto

- Kagome se destapo el rostro rabiando de celos y el chico se percato, por lo que comenzó a reírse y a ella ya no importándole su vestimenta, se levanto para abofetearlo más su mano no alcanzo su objetivo, ya que Inuyasha la detuvo y la abrazo fuertemente.

- No seas infantil mi amor, a ninguna he visto con el amor que te tengo a ti, además no me refería a verlas desnudas ni que tuviera algo con alguna, las chicas son más liberales que en Japón

Kagome se relajo, suspiro mientras apretaba los ojos sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del chico, subió su mirada suplicando su atención y el muchacho deposito un beso en su frente.

- Cerrare los ojos para que te pongas algo y dejes de tentarme - la chica volvió a enrojecer, vio como él cumplía con su prometido y rápido fue a ponerse más cubierta - aunque si por mi fuera, me encantaría seguir viéndote así

- Lo dicho, eres un pervertido, pensé que las mañas no se pegaban, parece que el estar con tu amigo, ya te las pego - él solo se reía - no es un chiste

- Ya puedo abrir los ojos

- Sí, pero más te vale no hacer cosas raras eh

- No, lo prometo, antes que otra cosa pase, te pido disculpas por no llamarte anoche, te explicare todo pero primero desayuna, se que pasaste una mala noche y quiero que te repongas preciosa, no quiero descuidarte más

Ella se puso roja totalmente y recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, la noche y como todo se le borro por el incidente de hace unos momentos, recordó las palabras de su prima y como estaba disfrutado de la presencia de Inuyasha en esos momentos, decidió no decir nada de lo pasado y esperar a lo que él tuviese que decirle, todo le demostraba que él la amaba y ella ahora sí, se abriría a darle la oportunidad de hablar.

- Gracias por venir, por el desayuno y por despertarme - dijo toda roja mientras él se sentaba a su lado abrazándola, pensando en que él estaba ganando su corazón, de lo contrario, no le agradecería la forma en que la desperto

- Sabes, quisiera hacerlo siempre, aunque también quisiera despertar mirándote - ella quería esconder su rostro al saber el significado de eso, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, mientras él tomaba el mentón de la chica con suavidad y lo levantaba, para robarle un beso más.

Continura...

* * *

Hola a todos, una disculpa tamaño caguama (tortuga, no cerveza), he pasado por tantas cosas que definitivamente es un reto estar por aquí escribiendo nuevamente, espero poderlo lograr, puesto que he hecho muchas promesas y nada verdad?, ojala no tenga que verme mentirosa con ustedes, ojala continúen leyendo mis loqueras y espero me agreguen a mi Facebook que es .?#?ref=frmf&id=1570971210

Espero pronto subir otro capitulo n_n saludos!


	15. Nubes de Tormenta

**Nubes de tormenta**

Kagome no caía de creer que era un sueño, la verdad es que aun no decían nada más, pero no deseaba arruinarlo. No dijo más, solo lo disfrutaba y se sentía en paz. Inuyasha por su lado, deseaba también no romper el encanto, la trataba con cuidado y también limitaba a sus emociones, por más amor que sintiera por ella, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar de nuevo, era demasiado pronto.

- Espero te gustase el desayuno - suspiro el chico mirándola seriamente - como te dije, no fue mi intensión romper la promesa, intente llevar a la señorita Kykio a su casa luego de salir del parque y me hizo creer que se sentía un poco mal por lo que me pidió dejarla ir a mi piso a pasar al baño y tomar agua

- No puedo creer que calleras en esa clásica treta - chillo Kagome un tanto celosa, pero inmediatamente bajo la mirada sabiéndose expuesta y le tomo la mano a Inuyasha - lo siento, se me hace un tanto difícil de creer que le creyeras ya teniendo tu edad

Inuyasha se rio un poco, teniendo el cuidado de no pasarse ya que la noto de nuevo molesta, por lo que la abrazo y beso ligeramente para luego retomar su historia.

- El tener algunos años más que tu me da la experiencia del mundo, tampoco podía saber que tan cierto o falso era, a fin de cuentas por su insistencia y como se comportaba, aparentaba sentirse mal, llegamos al piso y apenas le dije donde estaba el baño y salió corriendo, luego de un rato empezó a ponerse pesada, no quería irse y afortunadamente llego Miroku, no se que tonterías quería, pero vaya que si llego a tiempo, me ayudo a sacar a Kikyo y a regañadientes la llevo a su casa y todo esto a las 4 am.

- No sé si sentirme más tranquila o preocupada, será que lo vuelva a intentar - comenta un poco bajo la chica mientras tiene sus manos unidas, apretándolas y mirando al piso.

- Definitivamente no me importa, me preocupa más que tú te encuentres bien - mira tiernamente a la chica que apenas levanta la mirada y se sonroja bajando de nuevo su apenado rostro mientras él la detiene con una mano en su mejilla haciendo que lo vuelva a mirar - muy temprano te llame y tu prima me contesto… estaba bastante molesta porque no la dejaste dormir - Kagome abre sus ojos mientras queda color tomate e Inuyasha deja salir una suave sonrisa - no me importa, me preocupo el motivo… me hizo saber que te pusiste mal por mí, apenas colgamos y salí corriendo para verte, aunque debo decirte que ya me había comentado que todos saldrían y estarías sola…

Kagome lo miro con un tanto de desconfianza, no dijo nada, también se le cruzo por la mente que las cosas como habían ocurrido y lo feliz que se estaba sintiendo, así que prefirió dejar sus incomodidades y enojos atrás para seguir disfrutando del momento.

- Vamos, dime lo que piensas, no te quedes callada

- No, no es nada, me da un poco de pena todo esto, todas las confusiones y los conflictos que se han dando en tan solo un día, son muchas impresiones

- Ahora estas mejor y eso es lo que importa y antes que sucedan más cosas, deberías alistarte, seguro tu familia no tardara

- Bien, porque no te juegas un rato los videojuegos de mi hermano, no tardare mucho

La chica se levanto y tomo los trastes que ocuparon para desayunar-comer, el chico se apresuro a quitárselos señalándole que se dirigiría para el primer piso, Kagome le sonrió y asintió. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó un momento, sus emociones estaban al límite, no podía comprender como en cuestión de horas su mundo daba un giro de 380 grados, su familia se había enfrentado a su abuelo e incluso sus amigos y luego de tremendo pleito, gano su libertad, la declaración de Inuyasha en la canción y el enfrentamiento con Kouga por ella, sus celos por Kikyo, el encuentro en el parque, su desesperación por esperar su llamada… siendo esta la que le dejo claro que estaba fuertemente enamorada de Inuyasha, por más que le gustara Kouga, Inuyasha ocupaba su corazón desde hacía muchos años… y ahora, el que él fuera a verla, despertarla con besos y… en ese momento se sonrojo al recordar cómo le respondió al beso del chico… aun turbaba su ser el recuerdo.

Se levanto de la cama y rápidamente se metió a bañar, se sentía tan renovada y con el baño solo pudo sentirse flotar en las nubes. Mientras tanto su familia llegaba y para sorpresa de todos, el abuelo se comporto, la madre de la chica estaba feliz y le comían las ganas por preguntarle al chico sobre su estancia, Ayame solo le guiño el ojo y subió corriendo a ver a su prima mientras el más pequeño se le fue encima para luego agarrar el otro control del videojuego y ponerse a competir con Inuyasha. Pronto estuvo lista la comida, Kagome bajo acompañada de Ayame, ligeramente maquillada, cortesía de su prima, llamaron a todos a la mesa y no tocaron el tema de la visita de Inuyasha, simplemente lo tomaron como si fuera un familiar más, aunque más de uno, eso deseaban. La tarde termino muy tranquila, entre bromas y juegos de mesa concluyo la visita del chico, Kagome bajo las escaleras con él, iban agarrados de la mano sin decir nada, ella sintió un poco de frio y él sintió como ella comenzaba a temblar, en un acto protector la acerco a él rodeándola y ella sonrojada lo miro.

- Son increíbles las sensaciones que me haces sentir Kagome

- En realidad no eres el único sintiéndose así Inuyasha

Una caricia llena de ternura roso la mejilla de la chica, mientras una de sus manos eran tomadas y llevadas al pecho del chico, todo sucedía tan lento, incluso el frio se había esfumado, ahora las sensaciones eran como las de un dulce sueño, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Kagome, mientras ella apenas y aguantaba por la pena, lentamente como ambos lo dijeran con sus ojos, miraron sus labios y acto seguido, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y acercar sus rostros para fundirse en un hermoso beso.

No muy lejos un automovilista se escucho derrapar o es que acaso estuvo a punto de chocar, esto los saco de su ensoñación y con una Kagome sonrojada y sonriente, Inuyasha solo pudo reír y sentirse afortunado por al fin poder compartir con ella sus sentimientos, después de tantos años, le robo un pequeño beso y se alejo.

- Nos vemos mañana Señorita Kagome, más le vale no faltar a clases mañana por dormirse tarde.

- Ah, ahora eres el profesor… ok, no se preocupe, estaré puntual, espero que nuestro profesor tampoco llegue tarde por andar paseando de noche.

- Ja, eso quisieras pequeña, no te salvas de tomar clases mañana… nos vemos preciosa.

- Nos vemos... mi profesor favorito - dicho esto, Kagome subió lo más rápido que pudo los escalones, su rostro estaba demasiado rojo, estaba feliz y solo pensaba en dormir abrazando su almohada soñando con él.

Apenas entro en la casa y Ayame se le fue prácticamente encima, lo que evito preguntas del abuelo. Las chicas subieron a la habitación y luego de que Kagome la ignorara unos minutos por abrazar la almohada, al fin respondió a los cuestionamientos de su prima.

- Acaso no se me nota

- Espero que todas estas reacciones quieran decir que las cosas se arreglaron

- Bueno… veras…

- Qué significa eso, acaso no dijiste nada

- No me dejo, me beso y…

- Dime que le respondiste…

- Si, la verdad si, cada uno de sus besos

- Entonces también tú le debes decir que aceptas las cosas, deben dejar bien clara la situación para evitar enfrentamientos

- Lo se prima, aunque te he de decir, aun tengo miedo por la maestra

- Confía en él, veras que todo sale bien, ahora es mejor dormir, me siento cansada a causa de cierta llorona

- Lo siento Ayame, prometo compensártelo

- Más te vale, ahora a dormir…

Ese día en la escuela había sido relativamente tranquilo, Kagome estaba demasiado contenta, aun no quería tocar el asunto de su relación con su querido maestro aunque le resultaba muy difícil no mirarlo o dejar de sostenerle la mirada, se hacia la distraída pues más de una vez, sus demás compañeros le bromearon por esas juguetonas miradas entre ambos.

Para mejorar su suerte, los dejarían salir temprano, puesto que la maestra Kikyo no se había presentado por un supuesto resfrió, lo único malo era que Inuyasha aun se quedaría dando clases. Sango opto por proponerle irse a tomar unos helados y tal vez ver una película, ya que sus demás compañeros no habían corrido con la misma suerte y antes que se les ocurriera fugarse con ellas, se escabullirían apenas iniciado el receso.

Mientras en otro lugar una mujer estaba que echaba chispas, conducía de forma agresiva para los transeúntes, su furia solo se comparaba con sus deseos de desquitar su coraje puesto que en su mente veía la imagen de cierto muchacho despidiéndose de una jovencita al pie de un templo. Kikyo se maldijo por pasar por ese lugar puesto que no deseaba tener que bajar a zarandear a la chica y exponerse ante Inuyasha, por lo que cada vez saboreaba más el pensamiento de cómo se desquitaría de ella para robarle al muchacho.

Detuvo el auto afuera de unas oficinas, camino y se topo con un negocio de revelado de fotografías bastante extraño, junto a este negocio se encontraba otro de detectives, al parecer trabajaban juntos. Entro y hablo con la chica de la recepción, ella la condujo a una salita con una vitrina, la cual al parecer contenía fotos especiales. Un hombre salió y saco un sobre junto a un recibo el cual le extendió a la mujer.

- Esto es una estafa, que cree que me está vendiendo - grito enojada

- Señorita, esto no es barato y lo sabía desde el inicio - menciona molesto el sujeto

- No es el precio inicial que acordamos - casi gritándole y ya molesta Kikyo

- Lamentablemente subió la tarifa por el daño a la cámara debido a la humedad - le reclama mientras señala una cámara que se encuentra desarmada

- Muy bien, tendrán que estar muy nítidas o me regresaran lo que aumentaron al precio - dice la sulfurada mujer mientras saca unos billetes y los deposita en la vitrina

- Me parece perfecto, va a encontrarse con una alta calidad, así que disfrútelo - le recalca el hombre sonriéndole a lo que ella hace un gesto esquivo y se da la vuelta

Kikyo camina apretando el sobre que ya le quema las manos, al subir a su auto no espera más y lo abre mientras una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro - Ya verás mi querido Inuyasha, no tienes que jugar con niñas… seguro que a ella tampoco le agradara que juegues con mujeres como yo - se dice mentalmente mientras comienza a manejar con rumbo a su casa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila y las clases terminaron, del salón de maestros Miroku salía un tanto preocupado, aunque su amigo Inuyasha había aclarado las cosas con la familia de Kagome, el saber que el abuelo de la chica llamo para pedirle que se presentara a su casa en un tono algo molesto, le hacía tener dudas.

- Inuyasha, que bueno que aun te encuentro

- Poco más y no, estoy por ir a casa de Kagome

- Deberías arreglar las clases de mañana para que no te desveles como anoche

- Eso no te importa Miroku, se ser responsable

- Hablando de responsabilidades, el abuelo de Kagome llamo, quiere hablar contigo y no se escuchaba muy contento

- No te preocupes, no veo porque deba de estar molesto

- Muy bien amigo mío, solo toma con calma las cosas

En esos momentos en la casa de Kagome, su madre y abuelo estaban discutiendo una llamada que había recibido el señor, al parecer estaba bastante alterado, lo que lo llevo a llamar a la escuela de Kagome para tratar de hablar con Inuyasha, que de suerte no estaba presente en ese momento.

- Papá, no te alteres así, no sabemos quién llamo y sus intenciones obviamente son molestarnos

- Hija, no voy a exponer a Kagome, ya me hiciste desistir de hacerla sacerdotisa, pero no voy a permitir tampoco que jueguen con ella

- Tampoco permitiría eso, pero esa fue una llamada anónima, me parece sospechosa, primero platiquemos con Inuyasha

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la Autora:** Si, ya sé que me tarde para actualizar, lamento no ser tan rápida, me dejo envolver demasiado por mi trabajo y estudios, aunque cuando me llega la inspiración escribo dos o tres renglones y lo dejo, espero poder escribir más de aquí en adelante y como castigo, jejeje, ahora termine porque me enferme de una gastritis severa, además de tener infección jajaja… bueno a pesar que ayer andaba medio inconsciente, hoy ya pude estar sentada sin problemas y decidí terminar este capítulo.

Agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo, Reishell, Carmen Figueroa, Inuyashalaura (que primero me regaño porque pensó que me robaba mi propia historia jejejeje), el pequeño José y su amiga… (niñitos de primaria leyendo mis fumadas… me da cosa traumarlos si escribo algo fuerte), Andrea and Naturberd (espero ya no matarte tanto), Kesichan, Draiko, Setsuna17, Inuarito, y Giovanna, gracias por avisarme, por suerte supe antes de que saliera la serie y a las horas que salió el primer capítulo, ya lo estaba viendo traducido y ando al pendiente los viernes en la madrugada para los cap. en japonés (versión para desesperados) y luego en la semana para los subtitulados jejejeje… y también gracias a quienes están al pendiente de mis avances como Kxito-Chan, Kagome Sandy ST, Rijeayko, Minitury, y Katomekatheryne

Espero que puedan dejar sus correos o si están suscritos a fanfiction para poder mandarles avisos o bien, si gustan, invitarlos a mi facebook o twitter, de los que ya tengo aquí, los estaré agregando. Muchas gracias por seguir lo que escribo, por favor dejen su Review y aunque sea tarde, feliz inicio de año, espero lo mejor para todos, besos y abrazos a todos n3n


	16. Kikyo

**Kik****yo**

- Hablo con el Sr. Higurashi - Decía una voz de mujer un tanto distorsionada al otro lado del teléfono.

- Correcto, con quien tengo el gusto - Intento averiguar en el instante el abuelo.

- Lamento tener que ser breve, es muy importante, debe alejar a su nieta del Sr. Inuyasha

- ¿Quién llama?, No tiene algo mejor que hacer, me molestan las mentiras

- Señor, pero por qué tendría que mentirle?

- Eso dígamelo usted señorita, su afirmación suena más a difamación

- Créame, lo hago por el bien de su nieta, no gano nada con manchar la reputación del joven

- Me parece que eso es precisamente lo que busca, no tengo que dar más explicaciones

- Espere, no vaya a colgar, se que lo conocen de tiempo más eso no lo hace una persona confiable, debe creerlo, es un jugador y no va a detenerse con la niña...

- Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando necedades de una desconocida, adiós señorita

El abuelo se encontraba angustiado y enojado, no tenía mucho que había aprobado la relación de su nieta e Inuyasha, no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por ese tipo de llamadas, aunque no podía negar que el amor a Kagome le hizo tener dudas las cuales se mantendría guardadas hasta comprobar que era lo que sucedía, por lo mientras lo dejaría así. Al siguiente día fue lo mismo, la llamada de la mujer desconocida y colgó, la mujer insistió un par de ocasiones y el abuelo prefirió enfrentar las cosas, aparentemente solo repetía el anterior dialogo y estando cerca de colgarle, la mujer le aseguro que Inuyasha se había metido con una maestra del colegio de su nieta y tenía pruebas para mostrarle más ella lo contactaría después, siendo esta vez ella quien le colgara. Inmediatamente marco al número de la escuela de Kagome para hablar con Inuyasha, lo comunicaron a la sala de maestros donde Miroku tomo la llamada.

- Temo decirle señor que el maestro Inuyasha se encuentra dando clases, si gusta usted darme el recado, con gusto se lo hago llegar

- Dígale al... maestro, que tenga la amabilidad de hablar con el abuelo de Kagome, no quisiera tener que ir a buscarlo

- Señor cálmese, desconozco la razón de su enojo, le aseguro que se comunicara con usted y aclararan lo que deban

- Agradezco su atención y le pido le del recado, hasta luego - Intentaba contenerse el abuelo colgando casi de inmediato sin aguantarse la frustración.

- Vaya, vaya, empiezas con problemas familiares amigo - Murmuro y dejo salir un suspiro mientras se tocaba la oreja que fue impactada por el sonido al colgar, dejando ver claramente el gran enojo del señor, en ese momento por la ventana observo que su amigo salía del salón con rumbo a la entrada principal, por lo que corrió a alcanzarlo.

El abuelo dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla a la vez que soltaba el teléfono, la mano que lo sostenía estaba casi blanca de la fuerza que le aplico al tener tanta furia. Su hija que tendría escasos segundos de haber llegado con las bolsas del mandado, corrió para ver que le ocurría a su padre.

- Que me parta un rayo, quien demonios habla con ese afán de altérame

- Papá qué sucede

- Una mujer llamo para decirme un montón de intrigas de Inuyasha, no tuvo el valor de decir su nombre

- Papá, no te alteres así, no sabemos quién llamo y sus intenciones obviamente son molestarnos

- Hija, no voy a exponer a Kagome, ya me hiciste desistir de hacerla sacerdotisa, pero no voy a permitir tampoco que jueguen con ella

- Tampoco permitiría eso, pero esa fue una llamada anónima, me parece sospechosa, primero platiquemos con Inuyasha

- Lo sé, pero si algo es cierto, Inuyasha provoco de alguna forma estas molestas llamadas

- Pero no lo puedes culpar, posiblemente lo desean perjudicar... padre, dijiste molestas llamadas, acaso ha ocurrido más de una vez

- Precisamente por eso hija, he colgado y dada su insistencia respondí y siguieron con lo mismo, quisiera no culpar al chico, como dijiste, quizá alguien lo quiere perjudicar y es donde me preocupa mi nieta, si alguien lo intenta dañar, posiblemente le haga daño a ella para lograr sus fines

- Dios mío, definitivamente hablaremos primero con muchacho para saber en que situación se encuentra

Kagome no salía de su asombro, desconocía el inicio de la plática aun que era evidente que no era tan diferente, no quiso ir a encarar a su madre y abuelo, no deseaba pelear, tampoco reiniciar la pelea por su acercamiento con Inuyasha, mucho menos por escucharles a escondidas lo cual le traería grandes problemas. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido se movió del lugar que la escondía, las escaleras a las habitaciones no estaban muy lejos y se acerco no sin antes recrear su entrada haciendo ruido para anunciar su llegada con un saludo y subir corriendo para que no vieran su rostro.

La madre y abuelo solo se miraron y con una seña de silencio, el abuelo se retiro disculpándose por un dolor en la cadera y la señora le pidió descansar ya que tendrían visitas para la comida, el abuelo comprendió y no dijo nada, salió de la habitación para retirarse a su cuarto y su hija comenzó a elaborar la comida.

Kagome escucho estos cotidianos ruidos desde su recamara y luego hundió su rostro en la almohada, recordaba las palabras de su abuelo lleno de enojo y luego su opinión respecto a su amado Inuyasha, incluso ella sintió miedo, dudaba que él estuviera metido en algo que la pudiese perjudicar, no conseguía imaginar que cosas le dirían a su abuelo para ponerlo tan mal y a su madre como la hizo desconfiar.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba destanteado por la llamada del abuelo de Kagome, sabía perfectamente que estaría con ellos para comer, seguramente el señor deseaba hablar algo a solas, lo único que esperaba, que ya no fuese para pelear por su postura en cuanto a la relación de él con su nieta y sus deberes, no quería más enfrentamientos con la familia de su adorada novia.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el celular estaba timbrando haciéndole saber que se trataba de un mensaje, era Kikyo - esa mujer no se rinde - pensó con fastidio, pensó en ni siquiera leerlo, pero viendo las ultimas actitudes de esa mujer, prefirió checar para prevenirse de cualquier mentira de esa mujer.

"Una niña jamás competirá con una mujer, pronto lo comprenderás y vendrás a mí"

- Wuau, esto sí es ego, que mujer tan… - prefirió dejar de hablar solo, caminando por la calle haciendo ese tipo de expresiones llamo la atención de la gente, prefirió guardar el celular y sus improperios por la Srita. Kikyo que notablemente, le estaba amenazando, eso le preocupo, el meterse con él era una cosa, pero declarar indirectamente la guerra a su pequeña fiera, era bastante grave, tendría que irse con pies de plomo, miro su reloj, ya se estaba tardando para la cita, afortunadamente ya no estaba lejos del templo.

Kagome en ese momento despertaba de una ensoñación, cosa apenas de unos segundos, estaba sobresaltada y con una sensación de mido, de no ser por el timbre de su casa, no habría notado en que momento se quedo dormida mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos, se asomo por la ventana viendo a un chico de mensajería irse, así que se sentó en su silla frente al tocador para arreglarse y recibir a Inuyasha, mientras tanto recordaba su sueño.

- Una serpiente, por qué me mira así, no la molesto… aléjate, no te acerques más…- la veía avanzar lentamente a ella, sacando los dientes con clara intención de atacar.

- Pero que rayos, por más que me haga a un lado, me sigue…- giro su vista y pudo ver a un hombre de espaldas, lo conocía, sintió mil mariposas revolotear cuando se dirigió corriendo en su dirección - Inuyasha!

El chico se giro para verla y recibirla con un abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa que pronto se vio opacada por una cara de horror, ella se giro para ver que la serpiente era más grande y pasaba de largo de ella dirigiéndose al chico ya con la mandíbula abierta, sintió las piernas pesadas, como si quisieran aferrarse al piso mientras intentaba correr con todas sus fuerzas, sentía todo ir tan lento como sus pasos, la víbora estaba por lanzarse a Inuyasha quien había intentado hacerse a un lado sin éxito, ella estaba tan cerca que se tiro para alcanzarlo, siendo ella mordida en el brazo, un ardor intenso se extendió desde el brazo hasta el resto del cuerpo, punzando su corazón y haciéndole hervir el cuerpo.

- Kagome escucho un grito, su nombre en los labios de su amado - Kagome - su vista se nublaba viéndolo llorar intentando levantarla - Kagome - de nuevo su nombre y atrás del chico una figura, una mujer vestida del mismo tono que la piel de la serpiente quien se acercaba por la espalda del chico para abrazarlo.

Sintió una indescriptible ira, la ola de celos que incluso opacaban su dolor, lo vio cerrar los ojos y caer desmayado en los brazos de esa mujer, la cual la miro con de una forma que daba a entender la superioridad que tenía sobre ella, le sonrío para luego darle la espalda y solo escuchar una carcajada.

- Si no es mío, tampoco será tuyo…

El recordar este corto sueño la volvió a poner tensa, no podía dejar pasar ciertos sueños, el entrenamiento que había tenido desde pequeña e incluso la sensibilidad heredada como parte de una familia de sacerdotes, le hacía comprender que esto era una clara advertencia, demasiado peligrosa, tendría que hablar con su madre y abuelo para saber como prepararse.

Salió de su habitación y apenas estaba por bajar los escalones cuando escucho un golpe, bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a su abuelo enfurecido con su madre intentando calmarlo, en el suelo se veía un sobre pisoteado, el que seguramente entrego el chico de mensajería, además había fotografías, intento fijar su vista en ellas para intentar comprender.

- ¿Qué sucedió mamá?

- Kagome - dijeron abuelo y madre al mismo tiempo, la señora se acerco a la chica y la sujeto intentando decir algo.

- Retírate a tu habitación ahora mismo Kagome - la voz del abuelo sonó tan rasposa y molesta, la niña quiso preguntar más, seguro era algo grave más sabía que no era el momento, asintió con la cabeza para aceptar de buena gana el mandato pero alcanzo a fijar su vista en una foto, era una pareja besándose, no estaba segura, pero la ropa del muchacho se le hizo conocida.

Sintió un jalón de parte del abrazo materno, era muy raro el comportamiento de su madre, no pregunto nada pues la notaba alterada, la señora no la deja sola hasta estar al pie de la habitación de su hija, la miro con enojo y Kagome no entendió.

- Kagome quiero que entiendas que te amamos mucho, debemos aclarar ciertas cosas pero tú no debes estar presente - acto seguido cerró la puerta, mientras la chica no cabía en la confusión, reacciono al escuchar las llaves cerrar por fuera la puerta.

- Madre, qué sucede, porque me tratas así, que le sucede al abuelo, madre respóndeme - el silencio fue la respuesta, se escucho el timbre, seguramente su novio había llegado, empezó a recorrerla un sudor helado, algo la hizo sentir muy asustada para luego descubrir con horror el recuerdo de esa ropa que vio en la foto, era de él, de Inuyasha, sintió las piernas doblarse dejándose caer de rodillas al piso, ahora entendía el sueño y la actitud de su abuelo y esto estaba empeorando ya luego de volver de sus pensamientos, escucho a discutir a su abuelo con Inuyasha.

- Déjenme salir, por favor - imploraba echa un mar de lagrimas - por favor no discutan - gritaba, sin recibir respuesta, deseaba tener sus pensamientos tranquilos, deseaba verlo para saber que sucedía, para impedir que su abuelo intentara separarlos aunque ella misma tenía miedo de entender las imágenes que mostraban las fotos.

Escucho los pasos pesados de alguien subiendo las escaleras para luego regresar y minutos después se escucho un portazo, luego todo quedo en silencio, ella se quedo mirando la puerta sin poder moverse, desecha en un mar de llanto, lo deseaba ver, deseaba saber, su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos, creyó que así era cuando un golpeteo en el cristal se escucho, no era su corazón, era su ventana por lo que lentamente fue girando su vista.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, holaaaa, no pediré perdón pues ya les debo mucho, agradezco su paciencia para quienes aun me siguen leyendo desde de… un ingo de años que no logro terminar, jejeje poco a poco voy recuperando mi inspiración, mis musas ahora intentan salir de bonitos recuerdos y de la paz interna que voy buscando y para no aburrirlos con esas historias, espero mejor me digan si les ha gustado esta continuación, las cosas vuelven a ponerse complejas y les prometo que no les hare sufrir demasiado para la próxima continuación, por lo pronto para celebrar el tiempo que llevo escribiendo y ustedes leyendo mis mensadas, hice un dibujo como portada de este fan fic, además de que lo arregle como si fuera la foto que siempre veía Kagome, ya la verán, si gustan agréguenme en el facebook con la terminación / megami(punto)mars, allí lo alojare (la tendré como imagen de foto principal de perfil unos días).

Le debo en esta ocasión el saludo a muchas de las personas que me han dejados sus comentarios, tan solo si les suplico que me dejen sus correos o se suscriban a la pag. de fanfiction para poderles avisar cuando actualice, de nuevo, mil gracias, los quiero a todos n_n


End file.
